My Favorite Student
by Paroma
Summary: The first time they met was by accident, then met again the same day, coincidence? I doubt it because the next time they meet she is his student and he is her new history teacher. What happens when they star developing feelings for each other? Will they risk it all for love? Or will they go separate ways for their own sakes? Read to find out! Klaroline fic! Paroma
1. Chapter 1

My Favorite Student

(Chapter 1)

[Niklaus POV]

Today was the day I anxiously wait for for years. Today I finally graduate and leave this place I once called home to start a new life. Its not as if I don't have any good memories from here or that I don't have any loved ones Im leaving behind but life's a bitch and I'm sick of it.

After graduation I went straight to my apartment to get my stuff into my car and leave to a small town in Virginia. It sure is a big change moving from a big city in New York to a small time in Virginia but I'm open to the change.

After a few hours of driving I park in front of my new home, or better said my apartment. It was in an old building near the plaza and the interiors were pretty nice and considering what I pay for it I can't really expect much. I turn off my car and slid the pair of keys inside my back pocket as I walked to the back of the car to retrieve the first box.

As I walk through the main entrance of the building a mess of blonde hair bumped into me and almost made me drop the box I was carrying.

"Oh um my bad i wasn't looking where i was going" she mumbled an apology and watched the hint of red turning darker on her cheeks. She sure was beautiful and her blushing cheeks only made her face look more angelic. Her blonde locks fell freely over her shoulders, those icy blue eyes that could make anyone fall on their knees, and kissable lips that sure would feel pretty good.

The sound of someone clearing their throat pulled me out of my trance and I look at her as she sifted from one feet to the other uncomfortable. "Its okay" I finally said and smirked at her which made her glance at the floor before looking back up at me.

"Well I better get going, see you around"she smiled at me and I swear that I was looking at an angel. That smile was sincere and it even held a hint of mischief that I found incredibly hot. I nodded and replied simply "yeah". I held the box better and prepared myself to climb up the stairs to the second floor at least ten times to be my stuff into my apartment. Yeah, apparently this building has 'historical value' and the town counsel rejected the idea of an elevator. After this I deserve a beer and loosen up,who knows, maybe I'll run into blondie locks again.

Three hours later I enter the club and go straight to the bar, pull out a stool and call a bartender. I check my phone for what feels like the millionth time and noting, not one single text from my brother or her, what a family I have.

"My my my look what the wind brought, Niklaus Mikaelson" one of the bartenders said as he came closer to me with a wide grin and I recognized him in that instant.

"Marcel Gerard, its been a long time no see" I said and patted him on the shoulder over the bar counter.

"It has, too much if you ask me. So what can I get you, mate?" He asked as he dried none of the glasses with a small towel.

"Just a glass of scotch" I say and put my phone on the counter and glance a it for the millionth and one time. "Okay" he nodded and took a glass and a bottle of scotch then pour the liquid on the glass as he noticed me checking my phone.

"expecting someone to call you?" He asked and I shook my head "Nah I really didn't expect neither of them to call" I said with a slight shrug although it hurt a little than neither of them remembered after I've been reminding him the last three months but I guess everything changed that night.

"You mean that bitch and her minion? Klaus they aren't worth it, lighten up. The next drink is on the house" he said as he offered me a smile and slide a another drink my way.

"Thanks" I smiled at him and gulped down the drink and as I look at the entrance I spot her, the blonde from the lobby. What is a beautiful woman like her doing all alone in a bar? Well whatever her excuse is i don't care as long as i get to dance with her.

After excusing with Marcel i went to talk to her. I stood a few feet's behind her as i let my eyes roam over her body and i knew that my memory didn't do her justice.

Her figure was perfect, she had curves in all the right places and let me tell you that those were one hell of curves. Small waist, firm ass and then those full breast that even with her dress on i knew that it wasn't her bra pushing them up.

I moved closer to her and touched her hand slightly to get her attention and i did, her head snapped to me and she was already blushing, cute. "You forgot to tell me your name earlier, love"

"Hi" her voice soft and shy and i smirked as i knew that behind that voice there wasn't some innocent girl.

"Hello, so can I have your name?" i insisted and raised an eyebrow before she answered me "Caroline and yours is?" she giggled.

I bite my lip as i held back a smile, her giggle reminded me so much of her but it was wrong to think about her while im with Caroline. After a deep breath i glance at her and smiled slightly "Niklaus but call me Klaus"

**A/N**:

So this is it, i hope you like the intro chapter. I know this one is short but the others will be longer, i promise. Please FOLLOW and FAVORITE it!

English is not my first language so sorry for any spelling errors,or better said horrors.

Anyways on the NEXT chapter: What happens later in the club wit Caroline and Nik? So many things could happen ;) Comment your thoughts! Be nice please!

You can also read this story on Wattpad! Follow me on wattpad → Paroma6


	2. Chapter 2

My Favorite Student

(Chapter 2)

[Niklaus' POV]

I never thought i say this but i think im kind of growing a soft spot for this blonde. After a few drinks she loosened up and that shy girl was long gone, now she wouldnt stop talking or moving. Even as we drank our cocktails she wouldnt stay still, she moved her hips to the rhythm of the song and run a hand through her messy blonde hair, which in my opinion was such a turn on.

"God dont just sit there and drink, come dance with me Nick" she smiled at me but i shook my head, im not a very good dancer and i already have the girl so its a definite no to dancing.

"Love im not good at dancing" i said and she gave me the most adorable pout and inched closer to me "Oh cmon Nik this isnt even dancing, its more like grinding" she smirked misheaviously at me and stood in front of me almost sitting on my lap.

"See?" she purred on my ear and placed her hands on my shoulder as she started grinding against me and i had to bite my lip to hold back a groan.

"Loosen up" she whispered then softly sucked my earlobe as i et out an involuntary groan "Caroline what are you doing to me?..."

She giggled and pecked my cheek "Come to the dance floor and you'll find out" she said and in a second she was lost in the crowd. Before i stood up from the boost we were sitting on i fixed my pants to hide my body's reactions to this girl.

Moving through the sea of people i finally find her dancing by herself and running her hands up and down her beautiful body. I move behind her and hold her hips as i started to move mines against her back.

"You came" she smiled and moved her arm back and tilt my head so we could be eye to eye with each other.

"Well what kind of guy would i be if i et my girl unattended at a club filled with lustful men that would do anything to have her" i purredin her ear, Ha! Payback's a bitch.

"Mmm true and i like the sound of that, your girl..." she said as if testing the words and then smirked before leaning forwarda and kissing me.

All night we have been flirting and that we havent kissed but now, now i can finally feel her soft lips against mines and the hand that was holding my head was now stroking my short curls. Just her simple caress wanted to make me moan.

The music had stopped but we were still too caught up in each other to notice, not that we cared or anything but still. As we both pull away breathlessly our eyes locked and i swear i heard one of those stupid love songs that appear on cheesy movies playing in the back. I lift one hand from her hip to move one strand of loose curl behind her ear and stroke her cheek with the back of my hand.

"You are beautiful Caroline" i whispered to her as i looked at her with admiration and love dare i say?

She giggled and looked down blushing, the shy girl was coming back but her next move wasnt so shy.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down to meet with her lips in a forceful yet passionate kiss. Her kisses were no longer soft and timid, but rough and hot.

Somehow we moved away from the crowd and into a boost, we the back of my legs hit the seat i sat and she fell into my lap. I held her hips to steady her as she moved so she could straddle my lap. Her hands started moving, her right one trough my hair and the left one up and down my chest playing with the buttons of my shirt.

I let my hands move from her hip tp her ass and gave it a lightl squeeze which made her gasp. She smirked and trailed one hand down my torso until it was at the waistband of of my jeans. I took a deep breath as she popped open the button and was painfully slow slidding down the zipper.

I look at her with her lower lip trapped between her teeth as she shifted on my lap and with her free hand she moved one of my hands further up under her dress until i could feel the skin of her ass.

Her hads grabbed my face and pulled me in for another fierce kiss and then her hands returned to where they were before, teasing my buddy down there. Once the zipper was fully down she pulled away from the kiss and looked down to what was poking out of my jeans.

She smirked and with her index finger she poke the tip of my erection through my black underwear and i gasped looking at the blonde playing with my body. Before i could bring her lips to mine again her phone went off with the ringtone "Womanizer" by Brittney Spears making us both pull back. She opened her hand purse and her eyes widened slightly at the name on the screen.

"Caroline is something wrong?" i asked her as i kissed her shoulder and she sighed "Nik I need to take this, its important" she said as she got off his lap and fixed her dress and walked into the lady's bathroom. Once there she found a cubicle and locked herself there before answering the call.

"Oh hi" she answered sheepily.

"Caroline sweetheart where are you? I've been calling home for atleast half an hour and no one answers the phone" the older woman said from the other line.

"Sorry mom I just got bored and went over to Elena's place to have some company" Caroline replied nerviously, she wasnt good at lying and less to her ow mother.

"Oh sweetie im so sorry, this is my fault. I know ive been working too much lately but you know that its my duty to look after this town and-"she was cut off by Caroline.

"Mom its okay, im not five, i understand that its your job as the town's sherriff." Caroline said in a hushed tone as someone entered the cubicle next to her.

"Its good to have an awesome daughter like you Care, i love you" she said in a voice that hinted that she was on the verge of tears.

"Yeah yeah mom i love you too, no need to get sentimental. Well i have to go 'cause Elena and I are-" this time Caroline was the one been cut off.

"Care wait, i was just going to tell you that im checking out of work right now so i'll pick you up there on my way home"

"No mom wait!" she shrieked "Dont do that, i am...um...just leaving hme 'cause im really tired and tomorrow is Monday and i have school so..." she trailed off.

"Care you can stay there a few minutes while i arrive-" her mother tried to say but Caroline interrupted her again.

"No, its okay im already onmy way home, bye mom" she hung up and ran out of the bathrooms in direction to the closest exit but then she remembered she had left him waiting for her, CRAP!

What was she suppose to do? If she went to talk to him now things will go aother way and she needs to get out of here now! Well guess Nik will have to stay here waiting, she thought and with a deep sighed she left the club and Nik behind.

I waited patiently by the boost she had left me before going to answer the call. It had been more than half an our and she should be back already. I check my watch and minutes seem to go past by and she still isnt here.

Those minutes turned into hours and I still waited there with hope that this had just been a misunderstanding and that she got carried away talking to a friend or something but as everyone left the club so did the hope. Great, another woman added to the list of people that played with my feelings.

I stood up from the boost and took out some money to pay Marcel for our drinks. "Here you go mate, keep the change."

Marcel took the money and looked at me confused "Nik what are you doing here? I thought you had left with the blonde a few hours ago"

I looked at him "She left hours ago?" i raised an eyebrow and laughed bitterly "Great, and to think that i waited for her like fool all this time"

"Im sorry buddy" Marcel said and i shrugged "Whatever, im just gonna go, goodnight" i say before i leave the club. Many emotions ran through my body; anger, disappointment, sadness, but most of all a feelng i knew too well. Betrayal.

A/N

Hey so thisis chapter 2, hope you like it. Please follow and comment and everything, i want to know your thoughts on this story, any suggestions? opinions? critics?

Thats it for today but ill be back soon!


	3. Chapter 3

My Favorite Student

(Chapter 3)

[Caroline's POV]

Beep Beep Beep Beep. Why does that stupid alarm has to go off so early in the morning? Right, its 6:35 a.m. and today is Monday. Great... I throw my covers off my body and let my legs falls from the bed so i could sit up. Moving a few curls off my face i notice that i still have some mascara left from yesterday. Yesterday. The club. Nick. Oh my God i still cant believe i was such a bitch to him, i didn't even got his phone number.

Standing up from my bed i rub my face up and down as i try to make myself feel better about the situation but there wasn't any way. What i did was wrong and probably it made him think that i just wanted a one time thing, which of course i didn't. There was something about him that pulled me to him, it was fascinating and to be honest, i never felt like that with any other guy. Sighing i walk into the bathroom and strip off my pijamas and get into the shower.

After that i start my morning routine; do my makeup, tame my curls, find the perfect outfit, a matching purse, and most importantly, my favorite pair of leather boots. Once im all done i jogged down the stairs to prepare myself breakfast since mom has already left for work, not surprised. I just grab a protein bar and a bottle of water cause i plan on staying the same size until prom or my perfect dress wont fit. Yes, i already have my prom dress even if its just the middle of September.

Slipping the protein bar into my bag, i grab my set of keys and lock the house after closing the door. I go down the three front steps of my house and i can already see my friend Elena waiting for me in her new car, lucky bitch.

Elena had been my best friend since forever, her parents and mine were friends in high school so we were always together. She is a nice girl although sometimes she can act like a spoiled brat, but most of the time she is the perfect friend and the perfect girl that everyone liked.

As we drove to school i put a little bit of lip gloss on and smiled, beautiful. "We are here Care" Elena says snapping me out of my thoughts and a give her a small nod before getting of the car. She smiles at me and loops her arm with mine as we walk to our homeroom but when we stop in front of the door we notice a piece of paper saying that Mr. Saltzman, the old History teacher had quit.

"Oh my God seriously?!" i shrieked, Mr. Saltzman's class was an easy 'A' cause i could cheat and he never noticed. Its not that im not smart, cause i am, its just that with all my extra curricular activities i cant focus that much on anything else.

"Don't worry, we'll probably get another old boring teacher which wont even stay awake for half the class" she said smirking as she opened the door for us to enter.

"Yeah probably" i say, giving her a smile and taking the seat next to her. We started talking about our weekend, well Elena was talking about her weekend; then we heard the homeroom door open but no one in the classroom even spare a glance at the new teacher until he cleared his throat and picked up a piece of chalk.

I could hear the faint sound of the chalk scribbling on the board and then it came to a stop. As i kept talking with Elena and another girl he cleared his throat again.

"Good morning class, my name is Mr. Mikaelson and it'll be your new history teacher" a man with a familiar accent said that made me gasp. But i wasn't the only one that gasped, the whole population of girls in the classroom gasped as well.

"Crap. Please don't be him, please don't be him" i whisper under my breath as i slowly move my head to look at him. As our eyes meet I can see his shocked expression as well but he shook his head and cleared his throat before continuing.

"Well class as i was saying, I'll be your new teacher and we'll start right away" he smirked as everyone in class groaned but you could clearly see most of the girls drooling over him every time he spoke. And i think that im one of them.

Im drooling over my history teacher, well this isn't something i would have done if Mr. Saltzman was still here.

An hour later the bell rings and everyone got up from their seats and left. A few girls even sending him winks and giggling as they left the classroom but he didn't even looked up at them from the papers he was reading.

Waiting for everyone to leave i walk to the door and closed it before going over to Mr. Mikaelson. Clearing my throat I lean forward on his desk waiting for him to make any move.

Nothing. He did even blinked. Why the hell?! Was he ignoring me? No way, nobody ignores Caroline Forbes and he won't be an exception.

I clear my throat again and looked at him "You never said you were a teacher"

"You never said you were a high school student" he snapped at me, not even bothering looking up from his papers.

Ouch, well someone grumpy today. "Is that all you have to say?" I start talking without thinking "You never said you were a high school student" I try mimicking his accent and even I know that I failed at it and made myself look as an immature teenager, way to go Caroline!

This time he looks up at me with an annoyed expression "What do you want me to say Caroline? Its been a long time since we saw each other, yeah that time you ditched me at the club" he raised an eyebrow at me and I looked away.

As hard as it was to hear him say that I knew I couldn't expect a friendly welcome after I left him there , but on my defense it was all thanks to my mother.

I move my eyes back to his and I found those piercing blue eyes that caught my sight that night "Nick I'm sorry, I just want to talk things out with you and-" I was cut off by him.

"There nothing to talk about Caroline. What happens that night it was-" he took a deep breath before speaking again "it was a mistake, besides if the school counsel finds out about this we could both be in serious trouble"

Looking at him a little dumbstruck I shook my head slightly in disbelief and fixed the arm of my bag over my shoulder "Okay then" I said and left he classroom with my head held high. I wasn't going to cry over him, no, if he wants to be this cold towards me then fine. I can find someone else to replace him, right?

God I'm so pathetic, I can't get him out of my mind. It's him that I want and not any of those immature jocks.

But it can't never be Caroline because he is your teacher and he is clearly not that into you, so get that thought through your this skull.

He will never be yours, he'll always be your teacher...your sexy, handsome, hot teacher.

A\N

Here is Chapter 3, sorry for the delay. Anyways don't forget to follow and favorite this story!

Liking it so far? Any suggestions? Opinions? What would you like to see further in this story?

Read it on Watttpad too! - Paroma6

°Paroma°


	4. Chapter 4

My Favorite Student

(Chapter 4)

[Nik's POV]

I watched as Caroline's figure left my classroom and once the door made the click sound I let out a breath I didn't knew I was holding. Yes I had been a little old earlier but I was just angry.

Although I don't feel relieved for snapping at her, I felt a small weight been lift from my shoulders. Don't misunderstood me, I care for her deeply and I think I might even like her but a teacher\student relationship isn't part of my start fresh plan. Also that kind of relationship can get me into one serious legal issues which won't benefit my cause.

Sighing i put away all the papers in my desk's drawer and grabbed my coat. As i was about to leave my classroom Miss Sommers, the principal, bumped into me.

"Oh sorry Miss Sommers" i said and she shook her head "No need for formalities Nicholas, call me Jenna" she gave me a dazzing smile just like in those toothpaste commercials.

"Then call me Nik instaead of Niklaus, please" i smiled slightly at her and as i try to walk past her but she grabs my wrist.

"Um i almost forgot why i came here, its the effect you have on me you know" she said blushing and i quickly noticed her flirting. I have to admit that Jenna Sommers is sexy woman but first of all, she is my boss and second, my eyes and my mind are on someone else...

"So i was going to ask you if you could stay tomorrow after school? Some students will be staying after school to prepare the gym to the Autumm Ball and we need a teacher to watch them" she asked and batted her eyelashes at me.

"Um sure, i guess" God what have i gotten myself into, i mentally slap myself. Having to watch those kids all day and then after school too? Not how im looking forward to spend my evening.

"Perfect! Thanks a lot Nik" she said excited, too excited if you ask me. Without noticing she launches herself at me hugging me tightly and kissing my cheek. I could feel her lips lingering too long on my cheek and i pull back clearing my throat "Well um i need to go to my next class, if you excuse me" i say pointing behind her.

She takes a few steps back blushing and pulling at her blazer nerviously "Right, yeah, well um see you around Nik" she said in a playful voice and winked at me.

What the hell?! She winked at me, on my first day here she winked at me! Nick pull yourself together and walk away.

\(• •)/

Well it was Tuesday and that means that today i have to babysit those kids. I walk to the teacher lounge first to grab an apple and a bottle of water.

I open the cap of the bottle and take a long sip a si enter the gym and i almost choke on it at what i saw.

Caroline was on the last step of the ladder and her dress was hitching up and i swear i could see what was underneath that dress, as well as the other perverted teenagers.

Clearing my throat i watch as they all snap out of their trance and go back to their chores. Caroline slowly descended down the ladder and fixed her dress, poor girl, everyone already saw what was underneath that dress sweetheart , and i have to admit that i was one of them.

She runs a hand through her messy curls and looks around her and frowns "What the hell is that?!" she half shouts at a guy who was blowing balloons unevenly.

"Um, blowing balloons?" he sai matter of fact and i laughed at how she stared at him.

Her hands were on her hips with a raised eyebrow "Well its doesnt look like that to me" she snapped and took the balloon away from him and started blowing it herself.

Damn, the sight of Caroline blowing that balloon brought me not so PG rated thoughts to my head. Caroline on her knees infront of me, her fingertips trailing down my dick, her lips wrapped around my tip, her hot breath blowing at it...

POP!

The loud sound of the ballom popping and Caroline's angry growls. "I told you not to blow it too much! God do i have to do everything myself?!" she shot death glares at the guy who stood there watching her dumbstruck.

"Um...oh..okay? Care its just a stupid balloon, we have like a hundred more" the guy said and i shook my head laughing, poor guy.

"Yeah but that doesnt mean that you can waste ballons! Ugh!" she said and turned around only to see me standing by the gym's doors.

"What are you doing here?" she said snapping at me, we may had passed the teacher/student line but that doesnt mean that she can talk to me like that and specially at school.

"Excuse me, Miss Forbes? what was that again?" i asked a si raise an eyebrow at her and walk towards her.

She then realizes what she had said and her eyes grow wide "Um so-sorry Mr. Mikaelson" she said but i knew that she didnt mean it, it was just for appearances.

"Its okay Miss Forbes, now do you need any help in the baloons department?" i asked and smirked slightly as ahe blushed knowing perfectly that i had seen her scolding the poor baloon guy.

"Sure whatever" she said waving me off and walked away mumbling something that sounded like "Just what i needed"

I chuckled and go help the poor guy named Tyler, appearantly he was here because getting stuck on detention would go to his permanent record and that doesnt help much when you are captain pf the football team.

Well, i cant judge him, i would have done the same thing as him to not get kicked out of my team. Atleast this evening wont be as painful as i thought, and specially if i get to see Caroline for the next two hours. Her giggles, her delicate movements, her curves, her blonde locks, those legs...

Knock out of it Nick! She is your student for fuck's sake and you are mad at her, remember? She played you and then ditched you.

I dont know what to do, either to follow my mind or my heart...

A/N:

Hey here is the next chapter! Favorite and revies! Follow me on Wattpad where i have this story too - Paroma6 Thanks for all your reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

My Favorite Student

(Chapter 5)

[Caroline's POV]

I thought that avoiding Nik, i mean Mr. Mikaelson, would be easy considering i only had one class with him but now i also have to spend TWO hours with him after school?!

Like seriously?!

Im not complaining anout the view because i can clearly notice his muscles flex under his tight dress shirt as he helped some other guy putting on the lights.

But i do have to say that i was surprised to catch him checking me out! We didnt ended in good terms, well, we didnt even started anything but i was still surprise since i thought he didnt wanted anything to do with me.

Oh well, if he wants to play this way then two can play this game. I smirk micheviously before walking past him "Mr. Mikaelson could you help me with something?" i asked as innocent as possible without even sparing him a glance.

"Sure" he said with a shrug and followed me to the entrance.

I had convinced principal Sommers to bring some potted trees so we could adorn them with yellow lights and illuminate the entrance of the gym, giving it a simple but elegant touch to the rest of the decorations.

As i got to the gym doors i noticed that the trees were misplaced and been the control freak i am i decided to make an appearance but not without spicing things up a little.

Knowing that Nick was just a few inches behind me, i bend to grab the edge of the potted tree and started to pull it as i moved backward. My ass was in the air and thanks to the beautiful dress i was wearing i knew i would make Nik go crazy.

I kept scooting backward until my butt hit something hard that was poking my behind. My eyes grow slightly wide but then i smirked, i will not give in that easy.

I start rotating the tree and wiggled my ass agaisnt that hard thing, mmm how i wish we were somewhere else and in a different situation...

Earth to Caroline! YOU are suppose to tease HIM, not the other way around!

Bitting my lip i look around to check if everyone is busy before slowly grinding agaisnt his hard erection that was showing on his skinny jeans.

He let out a low growl and i smiled widely, success!

I stood up straight and turned to look at him "Thanks" i send him a wink before walking away like a badass.

Good job Forbes, good job.

\(• •)/

[Nik's POV]

After Caroline's little show i had to leave the school earlier to get some release, if you know what i mean.

She still has that incredible power over me that just by her simple touch or an innocent look she had me dropping on my knees.

How i wish we had met in other circunstances and maybe, just maybe, we would have had chance.

Now as i grade tests on a Sunday night all i can think about is her. Speaking of her, i just happen to find her test ready to be graded.

The next morning i walk through the door frane of my history classroom and as every morning i have to clear my throat to make myself present.

"Well class i have to say that i am very disappointed in most of you, i graded your tests last night and 45% of the class didnt passed the test" i said as i handed out each tests and giving students different glares depending on their grades until my eyes landed on Caroline's expression.

"i got a D-?!" she said in disbelief and looked at me, i shrugged slightly "Stay adter class Miss Forbes, we beed to have a word regarding to your grades" i say in my most firm voice, i knoew that what i had in mind wasnt one of my best idead but i had to separate my personal life from my professional life.

She nodded slighlt and stared at her grade for atleast fifteen minutes, Caroline is a pretty smart girl and she can do some much better than a D-.

As the bell rung everyone stood up from their seats and placed their tests over my desk. Once everyone left the classroom caroline walked up to me with a bored face "What do you want?"

Talking about actitudes.

"Caroline i dont need to remind you that im still your teacher and wether you like it or not i expect some respect coming from you"

"Yeah yeah..." she said quietly and i sighed goung back to what i had called her.

"Anyways, i called you because im worried about your grades Caroline. I checked through your last year files and-" i was cur off by her annoyed voice.

"You what?! You cant do that, thats invasion to my privacy and-"

"Actually i can" this time it was my turn to cut her off and damn did it felt good.

"As i was saying, i searched through your files and noticed that your grades have been descending throughout high school"

"Well yeah, that happens when you have a life and like a bizillion other things to do" she said with her hands on her hips, she looks just like Bekah.

"Enough with the sassy actitude Caroline, im just trying to help you. You almost failed last year and judging by how you are going in my class and in the others, i doubt you'll even graduate with your class"

"WHAT?!" she shrieked loudly that i had to cover my ears. "This cant be happening, i-i was a straight A student, and yes i know ive let my guard down and all that shit but cmon, failing the grade already?! I cant fail, if i do i wont get into college and if i dont get into college i will never become and journalist and if i dont become a joirnalist i will never work with Oprah and if i dont work with Oprah i wont meet celebrities like Rihanna or-"

"Caroline you are rambling!" i say slamming my fists softly on the desk. This girl sure talks a lot when she is nervious.

She nodded as she played with her fingers "Go on" her voice sounded below a whisper and i knew she would listen this time.

"I have a sugestion for you, if you want to ofcourse, i could tutor you in all of your classes" Wait, what am i doing? Did i just volunteer to tutor the girl im falling for?

Hold it there mate, did you just admitted that you are 'falling' for her? She didtched you. She left you by yourself. Solo.

"Really? You-you would do that?!" she smiled widely and i even saw a twinkle of something else in her eyes but who could say no to that girl.

"Yes, really but remember Caroline, its strictly just your teacher helping you with your work" i warn her but her smile turns into a frown and i instantly regret ever saying that.

"Ofcourse, you made pretty clear the other day" she said quietly and rubbbed up and down her arm as she looked at her feet.

I nodded and took out a piece of paper "Im going to write you my address and we can meet at my place after school, okay?"

"I know where you live" she said and i snap my head up to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"We met at your building remember?" she said and i could see a bit hint of hurt.

I do remember we met there but i couldnt give it too much importance or she'll figure out that i want her. Even if i desire her in every way, i cant have her. I already pushed her away so i cant go agaisnt my word or it'll be too painful for both of us at the end.

"Right" i finally say and throw the paper into the trash can and place the pencil on the desk. "Then see you later today?"

"Yeah, i'll go after we've work on the gym preparations. Is 4 okay?" she asks and my eyes bore into hers. She has beautiful bright blue eyes that would have any man at her feet.

"Perfect" i say and give her a small smile which she just nods and leaves my classroom.

There she goes, the woman i want. The woman that would visit my place later to...study. Great.

"Shit my apartment is a mess" i muttered to myself, i knew i should have cleaned it up a bit this morning before coming to work. Something else to do before Caroline comes.

A/N:

New Chapter! Hope you like it. Favorite and reviewplease!

Tell me what you thought, what would you like to see further in the story?

•Paroma•


	6. Chapter 6

My Favorite Student

(Chapter 6)

A/N:

This chapter will be longer because i wanted to put all this things together so i can speed up the story a little ans well to give you guys more to read. I'll try to make the other chapters longer too! Thanks for your support!

[Caroline's POV]

As i walk to the gym where everyone else is waiting for me to start decorating my mind slips back to the conversation i had with Nik. Yes, i just called him Nik because i refuse to call him Mr. Mikaelson.

He offered HIMSELF and HIS place to tutor ME. Like, really? Is a teacher even allowed to give his student private tutoring? Well, i guess thats the least of our problems right now.

Running a hand through my curls i open the gym doors with much more force than what i intended and caused everyones' eyes to look my way. I waved them akwardly flashing them a nervious smile before straightening myself up and clearing my throat.

"Go back to your buisness guys!" i said loud enough for everyone to hear and they resumed their work. I loved been in command and my neurotic seld was taking over me.

[Nik's POV]

After i spoke to Caroline about tutoring her, i left straight to my apartment. I havent got the chance to unpack all of my stuff because i've had a lot of work but i guess now is the right time.

I picked up a box from the floor and placed it on the counter as i took out some books and albums.

Jogging to my study, i place them in a bookshelf that was on the largest wall of the room then put some sketches and a pencil case on the desk.

I dont know why i hadn't unpacked those things before, art is one of my passions and is the second most inportant thing in my life but lately something else, or better said someone else, is taking over that place.

An hour later, i have put away most of the boxes but i still have left two more boxes with things that belong to my bedroom but she wont be going in there so it doesnt matter.

Although i wouldn't mind giving her a tour of the house, specially of my bedroom...What the hell Nick?! Happy thoughts, anything but caroline thoughts. Like thats going to do anything.

Sighing i pull off my shirt and get my stuff to take a shower before Caroline arriaves. And by the way its not to impress her, i jut happen to need a shower after putting away all of those boxes.

Yeah, thats a good excuse, enough to fool myself for a while...

A soft knock echoed on my door and i exit the bathroom with a pair of jeans and a simple white henley and my hair wet from my earlier shower.

"Coming" i say as i walk to the door and open it to find my Caroline.

"Hi" she half smiled and eyed me up and down. Was she seriously checking me out knowing that i am aware of what she is doing? This girl sure keeps surprising me...

"Come in" i gave her a small smile that pulled her out of her thoughts and she nods blushing as she walked around him inside his apartment.

It was a simple but sofisticated, considering the building was atleast older than her. It was small but comfortable enough for a couple and a child. It had two bedrooms, a bathroom, a study, a closet in the middle of the hallway, a decent aize living room, and a kitchen that only two people fitted.

She studied the apartment until i spoke again. "Do you want something to drink?"

She looked at me and nodded "Yes please"

"Okay well, theres..." i open my fridge but there was only a beer six-pack, a few water bottles, and an expired milk carton. "...theres only water since i doubt giving a minor beer is ilegal and if i gove you a glass of expired milk i would probably put you in a hospital"

She giggled "Water is fine, besides, its not as if I've never drink beer"

"True but i dont want to be responsible for getting you drunk" now it was my time to chuckle, i was actually enjoying my time with her. I take one of the water bottles and toss it at her which to my surprise she catched it.

"Let me go grab something so we can start, okay?"

She nodded "Okay" and i left to my study to grab my laptop and a textbook.

[Caroline's POV]

He left to a small room i assume is his office or something like that, meanwhile i wander around his apartment. They are still a few un packed boxes and they were half open.

My curiousity getting the best of me made me open the door further. In there there were a few photo framed and some pictures.

They were a few olds of a little blonde boy with dimples and two older boys standing next to him, all wearing baseball uniforms. The other was of the same boy holding a baby in his lap. God, this version of Nik as a kid is adorable! I bet out kids wpuld be beautiful...Kids?! No way, not with my teacher!

But the these frame caught my attention. It looked recent and it was of Nick holding a blonde woman to his chest hugging her deeply as she hugged him back and both smiled wt the camera.

Who is this blonde he looks so 'enamorex' with? Was she an ex? His current girlfrien? His wife? No no no Nik would NEVER cheat on his lover or whatever she was and as if he had read my mind her answered my question.

"Thats my sister, Rebekah. It was during my last springbreak before graduating, when i visited her back in London" he said with a smile but you could see in his eyes that he missed her.

"Oh. She lives far away, you must miss her terribly" i said although I didn't knew how that felt, being an only child has its pros and cons.

"Yeah but she lives with her fiancé, and two of my brothers live there too" he said smiling at the photo then placed it back on the box. "So lets start with the studying" he smiled at me and i almost melted.

A/N

New Chapter! So did you liked it?! Can you guess what will happen as they 'study'? Review please! And also follow and favorite my story!

•Paroma•


	7. Chapter 7

My Favorite Student

(Chapter 7)

A/N:

Thanks for your Reviews! And FYI Rebekah is NOT Klaus' her. Just saying, ill leave you guys waiting and guessing for a while... :)

[Nik's POV]

An hour into our tutoring lesson I find myself staring at the beautiful blonde sitting next to me. Yes staring, its sounds kind of stalker but its true.

She was writting notes on her iPad about the lesson she was reading and made funny faces as she wrote.

My favorite one was when she bit her lip and furrowed her eyebrows. How i would love to bite that lip of hers or look at that expression as i go down on her...

"I didnt ditched you" she blurted snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What?" i asked confused and turn all my attention to her even though she wasnt looking at me she still had a worried expression as she spoke.

"At the club, i-i didnt ditched you, well not on purpose atleast" she sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I got a call from my mom saying that she would be home soon and that she expected me to be there."

I stared at her dumbfounded, after i blamed her for acting like a bitch and ditching me, she just had to leave because as the rest of the youngs her age they had a curfews.

"And she didnt knew i was at the club, i told her i was over at Elena's house and i kind of panicked when she offered to pick me up there so i left as quickly as possible to make it before her and i kind of forgot that you were waiting for me to return..." her voice became softer and weaker.

I looked at her and she had stopped writting and she was sniffing. Stretching my hand to cup her cheek and make her look at me. "Its okay Caroline, why didnt you told me that before?" i wiped her tears away with my thumb.

She shrugged "I-i dont know, i guess i was afraid that you would push me away because im a stupid child" she said and sobbed.

"Why would i think that?" i move a strand of hair behind her ear. "You are mature, beautiful, intelligent, full of light, controlling" she giggles and smiles slightly looking at me "Go on" she said.

I chuckled "Well you have a body normal teenagers dont have, you are a perfectionist, ive noticed that you see the good in people no matter how they act"

She smiled brightly looking at me and i dont know why but i find myself leaning forward. Her eyes flutter close waiting for it to happen and as I'm an inch away from her lips theres a knock on the front door.

Her eyes close tightly then she sighs. I run a hand through my short curls and gave her an apologetic smile and go to open the door.

Swinging the door open i find Mrs. Donovan, my next door neighbor.

"Oh good afternoon Mr. Mikaelson I just wanted to bring you this welcome cookies. I know its been a few weeks since you arraived but better late than never" she smiled and i felt her eyes moving up and down my body.

I cleared my throat to bring her attention back to me and she blushed slightly "Well um here" she gave me the plate of cookies and looked behind me.

"Caroline?" she asked a little surprised and Caroline gave her a slight wave "Hey Mrs. Donovan"

"What are you doing here sweettie?" she asked in a friendly tone but there was something behind her voice that send chills up my spine.

"Um..Mr. Mikaelson here is tutoring me" she said and pointed at me. Mrs. Donovan looked at me and nodded "Great" she said quietely and then gave us a last wave before leaving without saying another thing.

I close the door and locked it before sitting back next to Caroline "How does she knows you?"

"Um she-she is a friend of my mom's" she said looking at me and i nodded "Oh..."

"Yeah" she chuckles and then looks at me blushing slightly before she spoke again timidly "Where were we?"

I look down at her iPad "Um you were reading about World War II and-" she cut me off "I didnt meant that" she said and smirked at me, she actually smirked at me and i felt like a fool for not undestanding what she meant. She was talking about the almost kiss!

Laughing i run a hand down my face "Now i feel like a kid"

She smiled at me and lifted my chin before leaning forward and kissing me softly. I lift a hand to cup her cheek and pull her closer to me.

I know this will sound cursy but i had been dreaming about this moment. The moment i get to really kiss her with every feeling in my body.

She moved her hand from my chin to my hair tughing at it and i let out an involuntary moan which she takes the opportunity to thrust her tongue into my mouth.

Curling mines with her we fight for dominance and i cup the back of her neck to control her better and take control over her.

She sighed agaisnt my lips and slowly pulls away with her eyes still close.

I take the chance to examine her beautiful face. She looked so relaxed, carefree, beautiful, angelic...

"That was...wow" she giggled and looked down. I chuckled and looked at her nodding "Yeah it was" i leaned forward to peck her lips and she smiles but then frowns.

"Please?" she asked almost begging and i knew what she was asking. She was asking if there could be something between us, if there could be an us but its more complicated than what she thinks.

I stroke her cheek as i stare at her eyes that had a mixture of different emotions; anxious, excitement, worry, love...

"Yes" i say and smiled as i saw her whole postire change and she launched herself at me hugging me tight.

Maybe this desicion isnt that bad after all, maybe she is actually worth fighting unlike other people i know.

A/N:

New chapter! Hope you liked! Did you expected that to happen? What do you think will happen next?

•Paroma•


	8. Chapter 8

My Favorite Student

(Chapter 8)

[Caroline's POV]

I smile brightly as i heard his answer. Yes. He said yes! He said yes to us!

Leaning forward i grab his jaw and pulled his lips to mines to kiss him deeply. He returns the kiss and i feel him standing up and grabbing my hands to help me get up from the chair.

He carefully pushed me backwards moving me to the living room not breaking the kiss.

His big hands cup my cheeks and then he sits pulling me to his lap. I throw my leg over his thighs to straddle his lap and hold onto his wrists as we kissed.

It was intense, desperate, needed, special...

I shifted slightly on his lap to get more comfortable and he lets out a groan agaisnt my lips before i feel that familiar thing poking me between my legs.

Pulling away slowly and smirking at him i peck his nose and stroke his cheek.

"You are VERY excited, arent you?" i giggled and he looks away slightly blushing.

"You have that effect on me, love" he said and kissed my cheek, then my jaw and sliwly trailed kisses down to my throat to my collarbone.

"N-nik" i shuddered and my eyes close but i feel him stop to look at me "Yes?" he asked a she nuzzled my neck and i sighed.

"We-we should get back to studying, i have a-a Physics test tomorrow..." i say as i open my eyes and stroke his cheekbones.

He sighed and nodded "You are right" he cleared his throat abd i stood up from his lap and he followed me, after fixing that thing in his pants.

"My God i feel like a cockblock right now but i really need your help studying..." i say looking at him and he gave me a small smile. "Its okay Caroline" he said and pecked my lips before we went back to studying.

\(• •)/

An hour later i find myself laying on my bed with my eyes closed. Ive never been so tired of studying in my life!

As my eyes slowly start to close my phone's screen light up with a message.

'Hey Care, sleepover at my place Friday night? ;)' -Elena

I read the message and groaned. Really? A sleepover on a Friday night? As if any of us had plans for Friday night. Well, i dont have plans for Friday night though but im planning on inviting Nik over since my mom will be at work.

Yes, it'll be perfect and if i get luck we might pass from second base to third. I bite my lip and giggled, oh me and my dirty thoughts...

So i take my phone and text Elena back.

'Sorry Lena but i cant. Got to spend quality time with my mom :/' -Care

Man I feel terrible for lying to her but she sometimes does the same thing to me with her boyfriend Damon!

Closing my eyes again i slowly drift to sleep and moved to fantasy land imagining all the things that could happen on Friday night...

The next day as I walk into Nik's classroom, his eyes darted out to meet mine and he stopped writting whatever he was writting on the board.

Clearing his throat he gave me a slight nod as if to tell me to come in and then resumed writting on the board something about World War II.

Minutes passed and i find myself staring at his lips as he spoke to the class. I catched a few glances he threw my way and even a wink! The bastarf had the balls to wink at me as he gave the class!

I blushed and looked down at my notebook as i scribbled crazy patterns on the paper to distract myself from all the dirty thoughts and that roamed my mind.

"Care!" I hear someone half whisper-scream at me and i turn to look at Elena who raised an eyebrow at me.

"What the hell is your problem?! You've been drooling for the past fice minutes!"

"What?!" i say and then felt my chin wet from the drool and quickly wiped it off with the sleeve of my sweater.

"I-i must have fallen asleep or something" i say embarassed and look away but she kept on going.

"Oh My God you were drooling over Mr. Mikaelson" she gushed at me as if we were 14 years old again.

"What?! No way! Him?! Never!" i say and started rambling "I mean, look at him, he is like how old, 30? 40?" i laughed nerviously and kepttalking nonsense "He isnt even attractive. Have you seen him? And that accent? A history teacher teaching us about US history with a brittish accent" i kept laughing but i knew i was digging my own tomb when Elena looked at as if i was crazy.

"Yeah, whatever" she said and shook her head before going back to texting Damon.

Sighing i rub my temples to calm myself down and a few minutes after the bell rung.

I stood up and put everything in my backpack as slow as possible, waiting for everyone to leave the classroom.

When the door closed i walk straight to Nik and kissed his lips before pulling away "Hey"

"Hello to you too, love" he smirked at me and put his hands on my waist. I drop my backpack on his desk and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He leans forward kissing my lips then his lips moved lower to my jaw then to my neck as he pepper kissed my flesh.

"I was thinking that maybe you could come over to my place on Friday night, my mom is working the night shift and i have the house all to myself" i say as i run my hand through his curls. Oh how i love those blonde curls...

"Sorry love but Im busy Friday night" he said agaisnt my neck and i sighed slightly dissapointed.

"Mm how about Saturday? Go to the movies maybe?" i asked hopefull but then it all crashed down as he replied.

"Im busy the whole weekend Caroline" he said and moved his kisses up to my lips, leaving a long deep one there.

He pulls away and strokes my cheek "How about Monday after school at my apartment to continue our tutoring sessions?" he asked and i nodded with a small smile "Yeah. Sure"

After that he pecked my lips and wrote me a late slip for my next class. Great, i suppose its sleepover at Elena's.

[Nik's POV]

I hate saying no to her but weekends were important to me and as bad as i feel for declining her offer, i would never postpone this.

Its already Friday evening and im packing my overnight bag as always. I take out my phone a si walk to my car and throw the bag to the passenger seat.

I dialed a number quickly and brought the phone to my ear.

"Hello?...Yeah its me...Im on my way so have everything ready...Okay, bye" i hung up and put the phone on the cupboard and start driving. This weekend away from Caroline will be interesting.

A/N:

New Chapter!

So any thoughts? Who did Nik called and why? Review and follow!

P.S. Thanks for your reviews and its incredible to know that people from around the world are reading my story.

P.S.S. Write on the reviews what country you are from! Im from Puerto Rico by the way.


	9. Chapter 9

My Favorite Student

(Chapter 9)

[Caroline's POV]

Since Nik is busy doing God knows what, im heading over to Elena's lake house for our sleeepover.

I have a weird feeling in my gut everytime i think about Nik gone for the weekend. Why had he left for te entire weekend without giving me any further explanation? I know we just started things a few days ago but i deserve atleast to know where he was going, dont i?

Sighning i get out of ny car and grab my overnight bag, making my way towards the door. This place brings so many memories.

Elena's parents used to bring us here all the time. Once when we were like in fifth grade he brought the whole class camping here and it was here that i got my very first kiss from my fifth grade crush Tyler Lockwood.

Good memories, altgough now they are just that, good old memories. Tyler and I no longer speak to each other after we broke up in tenth grade. And now i have to put on with him everyday after school as we decorate the gym.

Relax Caroline, you are here to take your mind off things, to spend time woth your bet friends, and...

"Care it was about time you arriave" Said Elena a sshe tapped her foot against the wooden floor with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Sorry, there was a lot of traffic" i lie; yep, lately i've been doing that a lot and specially to my friends.

"Whatever" she rolls her eyes ans opens the door further for me to enter "Anyways, Bonnie and Damon are waiting in the living room and im making some popcorn so we can watch a chick flick-"

"Stop right there! What did you just said?!" i cur her off, ny ees almost bursting out of my head.

"That im making some popcorn because we are going to-"

"Not that Elena. You never mentioned that Damon would be joining us!" i screech at her. "You said it yourself that this was an us girls weekend, as in you, Bonnie and me!"

"Geez calm down Care, Damon just came to visit. I told him that we would be spending the weekend here so i suppose he wanted to come to see m, thats all." she said but i didnt believed a thing she said. Behind her eyes i could see a twink of mischief, this was her plan to spend a weekend with Damon without her parents suspecting a thing.

"Yeah right" i muttered as i brush past her i to the living room. I greet Bonnie with a kiss on the cheek and walk past Damon, not even sparing him a glance.

He smirked "Well hello to you too blondie"

"Rot in hell Damon" i say as i sat indian style on the couch with a pillow on my lap and my chin resting on my hand.

He chuckled "You dont look very pleased to see me here, usually I cause the oppositw reaction" he said too cocky. Man that guy had an ego.

"Well it looks like you are in the wrong group of girls Damon" said Bonnie from the other side of the couch and smirked at me which i smirked back at her.

"Well he has that effect on ME and thats what matters" says Elena as she put the bowl of popcorn on thw coffe table and sits on Damon's lap. She pecks his lips but he kisses her back harder.

Bonnie was sitting next to them and instantly felt sick so she moved to sit next to me and gave me a gaging look which made me giggle. Bonnie is the most serious of the three of us but she has those times when she cracks us up.

I take the bowl of popcorn into my lap and try to ignore the moans from the couple making out on the couch. This is going to be a loooooong weekend.

By 11 p.m. Bonnie is taking a shower, Elena and Damon are in the master bedroom doing God knows what and im laying in the middle of the bed looking at my phone fighting the urge to not call him.

"To hell" i say as I dial his number and bring it up to my ear. One ring, two rings, three rings, four rings, guess he is already asleep.

As i was going to hang up i hear a familiar accent "Hello?"

"Hey Nik, its me Caroline" i say bitting my nails. Was it a good idea to call him at this hour?

"Oh hey love" he said and all i could do was picture him smiling as he talk to me through the phone. "Whats up?"

"Not much, i ended coming to Elena's sleepover which turned out to be a trick, she lied to her parents about been with us to have some alone time with her boyfriend Damon and ditched us."

"Well that sounds crappy" he chuckles "He isnt from school, isnt he?" he asked and i shook my head as if he could see me.

"Nope, he is in his second year of college. He goes to Liverty University here in Virginia." i say as i move a strand of hair out of my face.

"Oh, i never guessed they would have such an age gap" he said and rolled my eyes smiling

"Seriously? What about us? You are like 4 or 5 years older than me" i say and he chuckled.

"Touché love, although im technically 6 years older than you" he said and my heart melted at the way he said 'touché'.

"So you are 24? Wow, i thought you were like 22 or younger" i say and he laughs. "Sorry to disappoint you love but im not" he said still laughing.

I sighed and smiled "Nah, you could never disappoint me Nik" well that sounded like one of those romantic movies.

"Dont be so sure of it love, we are humans and we all make mistakes and have our faults" he said playfully but there was something behind his voice that made me think otherwise, was he talking about himself? What faults or mistales could he have done and regret?

"Nik is something wrong?" i ask and waited a while before answering "No love, dont worry. I was just saying; life isnt all flowers and candies. Once you get out to this world you'll understand what i mean" he said.

Woah, when did this conversation turned so depressing?

"Yeah...um...how's your weekend going so far?" i ask, trying to atleast get a clue as to where he is.

"Caroline its only Friday, but it has been fine so far" he said casually as id he didnt got the message behind my question.

"So where are you?" i blurted out the question and slap my forehead. Dammit my stupid mouth!

"Im in New York, I often come here every weekend" he said and im surprised that he gave me extra information. Well thats a relief, although i still dont know what he is doing there.

"Why do you go there so often?" i ask with more confidence than my last question and before he could answer me Bonnie comes out of the bathroom and i tell him a quick 'Goodbye' and end the call.

Stupid, stupid, stupid Caroline. You just hung up when he was finally going to tell you! But its was better than Bonnie suspecting and finding out about us.

"Who were you talking to?" she asks a she ties her hair up in a messy bun.

"My mom, she was a little worried and wanted to know if we were okay" i lie, again.

"Oh, that reminds me, i need to call Jeremy" she says and runs to her purse to get her phone.

"Call Jeremy? Why?" i asked her confused as she giggled like a little girl reading his text and then it all fell into place "Oh my God you are fucking little Gilbert!" i screech and Bonnie's eyes grow twice its size.

"What?! No no! We havent done anything yet!" she said in her defense but then realized her mistake.

"Yet?" i say as i wiggle my eyebrows and she throws herself on the bed with her face against the pillow groaning "I hate you Caroline Forbes"

"Tell me all the details right now Bonnie Benette" i say as i sit in her back and she lifts her head to look at me "Forbes you are a pain in the ass" she said looking at me with a serious face before she burst out into a fit of giggles.

Yep, my friend was in live with her best friend's little brother.

A/N:

I know its short buuuuut next chapter will be more interesting ;) So what do you think about Elena's bitchy attitude? Thoughts on Damon? What was Nik going to tell her?

So many questions...which you can answer on the reviews aaaaaand also tell me your thoughts on this chapter and what you would like to see further and ill try to fit it into the plot line i already have.

Thanks for all your reviews and ive read from all the places you guys are from. Im even surprised to see people reviewing on spanish! I love it! •Paroma•


	10. Chapter 10

My Favorite Student

(Chapter 10)

[Nik's POV]

Sunday at last, well something like that. This weekend sure was tiring but i enjoyed. Although i did missed Caroline; her giggles, her smile, her lips...

My mind drifts to Caroline as i finish packing all of my stuff and loading it into my car. A few more hours and ill be back to home sweet home and my sweet Caroline.

We didnt got the chance to talk much. Everytime i called her she was with her friends and everytime she called me i was busy. Im not sure how we will pull this off but im capable of doing anything to be with her.

\(• •)/

[Caroline's POV]

Monday came and went by fast. The usual routine; getting up, getting dress, catching a ride with Elena, getting to school, and surviving my classes.

At last it was Mr. Mikaelson's class and sat there excited to see him again. We havent had a proper conversation since Friday and it was killing me. I know i sound desperate bit this is how this man has me.

He entered the classroom a she always does and places his atuff on his desk before greeting us and then started writting on the board 'World War II Partner Assignment'

My eyes drift from the board to him; his broad shoulders, his torso, and his ass. Mmm that ass; if there something i love in a guy is perosnality, handsome, and a good ass and let me tell you that this man had it all.

"Okay class i have all your names written down on a piece of paper in this bag. Half of the class will pick a piece of paper and read out loud the name written on it, that person will be your partner for this assignment" he said as he walk past each student letting them pick a piece of paper.

"Bonnie Bennette" Said Elena out loud, lucky bitch.

"Evan Mathews" said Claire.

"Kevin Jones" said Joseph.

Now it was my turn, i glance up at him and he smiles at me. "Pick a name, love" he said quietly so only i will hear.

I slide my hand inside the bag and pull out a poece of paper. I open it and my eyes widened.

"Read the name out loud Caroline" Nik said looking at me expectantly.

"T-tyler Lockwood" i say and glance in his direction which he only smirka back at me and even gave me a small wave.

The rest of the class i was quiet, i didnt even listening to the explanation of our assignment. The bell rung and i made my way onto Nik's desk.

"Nik you have to change my partner please" i say as the door closed wkth the last student.

"Sorry Caroline but i didnt picked the partners, you guys did and fair is only fair" he said as he erased the board.

"But Nik please, for me?" i look at him and he raises an eyebrow at me.

"Caroline just because we are-" he stopped and glanced at the door then continue in a lower tone "-together doesnt mean there will be any preference" he said and opened to laptop, his eyes drifting from my eyes to the screen of his laptop.

"Nik you dont understand, Tyler and i-we-its complicated! We cant work together in an assignment that will probably take us like a week!" i tried to explain but he kept his eyes on his laptop.

"Caroline i can help you with your assignment or give you some guidelines that could help you when you do your work with Tyler and save you some time." he said and i sighed.

"Fine" i run a hand through my curls. "Well, see you later" i say and peck his lips which he kisses back "See you later love" he said and then turned his attention back to his laptop.

I exit the classroom and close the door behind me before i bump into someone.

"Bloody hell" i hear someone say and when i look up i find principal Sommers standing there. "Oh, pardon my language Caroline" she said and gave me a polite smile before walking around me and into Nik's classroom.

She left the door ajar and i couldnt help but get closer and eavesdrop.

She walked to his desk and he still hadnr noticed her to enter. Damn it could be a serial killer and he would still be engrossed with whatever he is working on.

"Excuse me, Nik?" she said in a seductive voice. Nik?! Excuse me miss but only i can call him Nik, its Mr. Mikaelson to you!

He lifted his head from his laptop to look at her. "Miss Sommers, how can i help you?" he said politrly, yep thats my man.

"I thought i told you to call me Jenna" she said giving him a flirty smile.

"Right, sorry Jenna. So what can i do for you?" he said as he took a bite out of his apple. Yeah just like in the movies, i roll my eyes.

He was looking really hot, his sleeves were roll up to his elbows and i could see the muscles in his forearms flex.

"Well maybe you could help me with what i need in my apartment, tonight maybe?" she said and took the apple away from his grasp.

She was leaning agaisnt his desk, he white button blouse exposing her cleavage to him. Oh my God, what a bitch...

[Jenna's POV]

I smirked as i see his reaction. He is looking at me with widened eyes and i can even notice his face turning a little red.

I move my hair off my shoulders so it wouldnt cover the skin of my chest exposed. "So what do you say Nik?"

He looked at me before answering "Um sorry Miss So-" i cut him off.

"Jenna" i corrected him and he nodded.

"Jenna, but im busy tonight." he says and looks down at his laptop.

He is a single handsome man and he is busy tonight? Doing what?! Im literally offering him free sex and he is like cockblocking me.

"Are you single Nik?" i ask and look at him, he is hesitating.

"Its complicated" he said not bothering to look at me in the eyes. Mmm complicated?

"Well i can help you with that?" I say and walk around his desk behind his chair. I place my hands on his shoulders and massage them. Strong shoulders.

I leaned in so my mouth in an inch from his ear "Is that your son?" i ask as i look at the picture of a little blonde bog he was tagged on Facebook.

"No, thats my godson" he replied briefly and i felt as i was losing him. I smiled slightly and kissed the shell of his ear.

Once my lips touch his ear his jerks up his seat "Im sorry Miss Sommers but you need to leave this classroom"

"Excuse me?" i asked him confused, what the hell?!

"What you jut heard, leave. The relationship we have is a professional one. Nothing more and nothing less" he said firmly as he looked at me.

Perfect, i always had a thing for dominant men.

"Very well" i say and button my shirt up. I guve him one last smirk before i leave his classroom. I will get my way with him, one way or another.

A/N:

Update! So i know there isnt much Klaroline buuuuut ill make it up in the next chapter if you know what i mean ;)

Anyhow, what do you think about principal Sommers? Will she have her way with Nik? What about Caroline eavesdropping?

Review and Follow!

•Paroma•


	11. Chapter 11

My Favorite Student

(Chapter 11)

[Caroline's POV]

After principal slutty here left i walk away to the gym to meet with the dance committee. My phone beep with a message and i take it out to read it.

'Wanna go for pizza after school? ;)' -Elena

I sighed and typed back.

'Sorry, im meeting with Tyler for the assignment. Better end this torture soon rather than later' -Caroline

Great, one more lie but i need to meet with Nik. There are many things we need to discuss, plus the principal slutty incident.

I place my phone back into the back pocket of my jeans and when i turn to look forward i bump with something hard, or better said someone hard.

"Shit" i muttered, what is it with me and bumping into people so frequently?

"Well thats a dirty word coming out of a beautiful mouth" Tyler said smirking at me and i frowned in disgust.

"Get out of my way Tyler" i snarl at him and try to walk past him but he grabs my wrist.

"Whats got your panties in a twist Care?" he said and i rolled my eyes.

"You, you idiot" i snap at him and his smirk only grows.

"Geez Caroline, im flattered. I didnt knew i still had that effect on you" he said too proudly.

"Fuck off" i say and walk away from him but i heard his words before i was out of school trying to catch my breath.

"Like old times" he said too confident and I shudder.

\(• •)/

It was 4 pm and i was on Nik's doorstep, i texted him earlier that i would arriave a little late because of the reunion.

I bring my hand up to knock on his door but he opens it before i knock.

"Caroline" he acknowledge me and gave me a smile before pecking my lips. "i have to go get something from my car but make yourself at home" he said and rushed downstairs.

I nodded and enter his apartment before closing the door behind me. I take off my jacked and my backpack and placed them on the couch.

The place looks tidier and there werent any boxes left. I walk around the counter and find myself infront of his laptop.

Mmm the portal to what is Nik's life. I always see him using it during and after class but i suppose is because of work, right?

I take a closer look and i find myself looking at his skype's frequent calls.

Hayley Mikaelson (2)

Hayley Mikaelson

Rebekah Mikaelson (3)

Stefan Salvatore

Thierry Augustine

Okay? Who the hell is Hayley Mikaelson? Up to now i only know that Rebekah is his sister, Stefan, Hayley, and Thierry i have no idea who they are.

I put my finger on the mouse of the laptop and when im about to click on the name to see their picture i hear the sound of the knob of the door and i quickly back away from his laptop. So close...

He enters with the charger to his laptop, i expected that. He gave me a small smile and i returned it.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked with his hands tucked in the pockets of his jeans.

"Well someones in a good mood" i say giggling and he shrugged smiling before be walked closer to me.

He caressed my cheek before he leaned forward to kiss my lips deeply. I sighed i to the kiss and cup his cheek and wrapped an arm around his waist bringing him closer.

He moved his hands around my waist pulling me to his hard chest. I run my hands up his torso and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He pushes my body and i back away until my back hits the wall and he presses his whole body agaisnt mine and i let out a small whimper when i feel his thing poking me.

His lips leave my neck to my chin then lower down my throat. My hand runs through his short curls caressing his scalp as he nibbles and sucks on my neck leaving a hickey there.

My other hand seemed to have a mind of its own because it was pulling down the zipper in his pants and cupping him over his jeans.

He stopped his movements and looked up at me with a frown. I look at him confused but then he speaks.

"Are you sure about this Caroline?" he says and caressed my chin. I look up at him and stand on my tiptoes to kiss him hard.

Pulling away softly i look at his handsome face. "Yes i am sure Nik" i whisper as i smile and caress his stubble.

He looked down at me and lifted my chin with his index finger to plant a soft kiss on my lips.

"Follow me then" he said and took my hand in his as he pulled me down the hall into what i assume its his bedroom.

It was the same size as mine, except that it looked more mature and sophisticated. It had a full size bed in the middle of the bedroom, a nightstand on the right side of the bed, a box with a few clothes and a tall brown drawer.

I look at him a little nervious, but he gives my hand a light squeeze and thats all the reassurance i need.

Im not a virgin so that isnt why im nervious, im nervious because im about to do IT with my teacher, the man i have fallen in love with in these past weeks.

He faces me and brings me closer by my waist then nuzzles my neck giving it a light peck.

Slowly he reaches for the hem of my shirt and lifts it up a bit exposing my flat stomatch. Nik pulls away and finishes taking my shirt off then his fingers move to unzip my jeans.

I bite my lip nerviously and watched as he bent down and took off my boots then lowered my jeans until they were off my legs.

Standing up he stared at my body that was only covered by my underwear.

I bite down my lower lip harder as he just stared at me, i didnt knew if it was good or not that he wasnt saying anything but looking at my body.

Finally his eyes move up to meet mines and he smiles. He reaches up to cup my cheek and kisses me briefly.

"You are beautiful Caroline, never think less of yourself" he murmured and brought me to sit on the bed. He kissed me and carefully pushed me back on the bed as he moved to lau between my legs and hover over my body.

I bring his face down to kiss him and then moved my hands down his back to pull his henley over his head and throw it to where my clothes was.

His naked torso sure thing was a sight. He had a lean chest and firm abs; looking at his torso i notice all the small specks over his chest and neck, then down his ribcage theres a feather tattoo.

I never thought of him as a tattoo kind of guy but guess that was a bonus! I trace the tattoo delicately with my index finger before he grabbed my wrist and brought my knuckles to his lips, kissing each one of them.

"Caroline, i want you" he said and i gasped at how his words came out of his mouth. I give him a slight nod "Then what are you waiting for?" i ask and he smirked before kissing me harder this time.

His tongue ran along my lips to part them then his hand reach to cup my left breast and gave it a light squeeze.

Letting out a soft moan he lifts my torso off the bed and reaches behind my back to unclasp my bra and free my breasts.

He looked down at them hungrily and i arched my back so they were closer to his face, to his mouth.

My nipples were hard already but when i look at him he is still wearing his jeans.

He leaned down to kiss my lips and place my hand on his lips to stop him.

"You are still wearing your jeans" i whispered and he looked down at himself.

"Thanks miss obvious" he teased abd nuzzled my cheek "Why dont you help me take them off?" he smirked at me and i giggled "Sure thing, baby" i say and move my hand down his torso and rest it over the bulge in his pants.

He let out a groan as i gave it a soft squeeze before i inch my hand up to unbutton his jeans and pull the zipper down slowly so my fingertips would brush against his erection.

He groaned softly "Dont tease me, love" he said and helped me slide his jeans down his legs.

Bitting my lips i stare at his erection that was poking through his white boxers briefs. He looks at me waiting.

"Are you just going to stare at me or...?" he raised an eyebrow at me and i giggled.

"Well someones anxious" i say and kiss him hard as he does the same to me, pressing his erection against my damp underwear.

I sighed at the contact and moved my hand inside his underwear to free his erection and wrapped my hand around it. He was bigger that what i expected and very thick too, i even doubt that THAT could fit inside of me.

He hook a finger on my panties and in a swift movement they were off me and on the floor. I tightend my hand around his erection and stroke it, pulling a few groans out of him.

He licked his fingers and rubbed me down there, spreading my wetness all over there and on himself before he positioned between my legs and looked at me.

"Are you sure about this, love?" he asled again and i knew that he was really concern about this.

"Yes, Nik. I am sure and i want this" i say almost begging and looked into his eyes "Please?" i ask.

He looked down at me and kissed me passionately and without warning i feel something big entering me and i let out a loud gasp mix with a whimper.

He interwind our hands and thrust into me once again and i let out a moan.

He stood still for a moment to give me a break to adjust to his length before he resume his movements.

I close my eyes taking in everything. Nik was pulling out of me and thrusting back again and all i could do was moan in pure pleasure as my toes curled.

I wrap my legs around his waist, my feets digging into his back. He move dhis hands from mines to grab my waist and push himself deeper into me making me cry out. "Oh my God, Nik!"

He moved harder in and out of me and my nails scratched up his back leaving read marks on his white skin.

Groaning and slammed into me harder and i almost screamed "Shit Nik!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and move my hips up to meet each of his thrusts.

I was beggining to feel my muscles clenching and i moan right next to his ear "Im so close..." i say and nibble on his ear as he growled and moved his hips against mines.

As i moan i could see how the muscles in his body flexed and clenched. How his firm ass looked, his strong thighs, his strong stomatch...

"Nik im c-close..." i whimper as i felt as if i could explode at any moment. He took my face in his hands and kissed me hard as i moan and cum around him.

He bite my lower lip as he struggled to hold back a growl and closed his eyes tightly.

"Caroline im gonna come, if you dont want me to then tell me right now" he said through clenched teeth as he held his release.

Panting i cup his face and waited for his eyes to open and look at me. "I want to feel you" i whisper and he let out a growl as he came inside of me.

I close my eyes sighing in content as he lowered his lips to kiss my forehead, my cheek, my nose, and finally my lips.

"I love you Caroline Forbes" he whispered against my lips and i blushed under his stare.

"And i love you, Nik..." i say and look at him lovingly before he kisses me and his kisses begin to escalate. This day is just getting started...

A/N:

They finally did it! So what do you think about the smut? Liked it or nah?

What about the 'i love you' part? Caroline's jelousy towards Jenna?

Review please!

•Paroma•


	12. Chapter 12

My Favorite Student

(Chapter 12)

[Nik's POV]

We lay there on the bed, tangled with the sheets. Her bare back was against my chest as i caress the soft skin of her stomatch.

She sure was a sight and after a few rounds she looked satisfied and even glowing.

I nuzzle her hair breathing in her scent and as i spoon with her on my bed a thought comes to my mind.

"Bloody hell the condom!" i say as i shot up sitting on the bed worried. No no no how could i be so stupid and irresponsible, and speciallly when you do it with a minor!

But as i panicked she was giggling. I turn to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Caroline we did it like four times without a condom and you are giggling?! Whats so funny?!" i ask confused but she just shook her head laughing.

"Relax baby, im on the pill. Ive practically been on it since we started the tutoring session" she said wiggling her eyebrows as she said the last words.

"Oh really? You little rascal" i wrap my arms around her and begin to tickle her sides as she giggle and squirm in my arms.

"Please stop. Im ticklish!" she said between laughs and i begin to kiss the back of her neck which turned her laughs into moans.

"Mm Nik stop..." she said and i pull away. She gave me a sad smile and peck my lips. "I have to go Nik, I dont even know what hour is and my mom should be home any minute"

He sighed and check the hour on his phone that was in the nightstand "Its 8:37 pm"

"Oh my God i have to run!" she said rushing off the bed and around the room searching for her clothes.

She put them on as fast as she could and zipped her boots.

"Caroline?" i ask a little unsure. I didnt trust my voice at this moment. Last night was incredible, well more than incredible, amazing. It was more than just sex; God it hasnt been more than 20 minutes since we last did it and im already sounding like a pussy.

"Yes?" her voice interrupted my thoughts and i lifted my head to meet worh her eyes.

"What are we? What is this relationship we have going on?" as my aords leave my mouth she smiles widely and hugs me hard.

"I thought you'll never ask" she said iggling like a mad school girl, well, she is a school girl Nik, i reminded myself.

"So...?" i looked at her with raised eyebrows waiting for her answer and she bit her lip.

"A couple" she smiled brightly and i nodded. I leaned forward and kissed her deeply pulling her into my lap. She straddled my thighs deepening the kiss.

I move my hands down her back to cup her ass abd gave it a lightl swueeze that made her pull away "Nik stop i have to go" she said pouting and it only made me want to pick her up, throw her on my bed and make her mine once again.

"Fine" i say against my own will and peck her lips. "Go before i change my mind sweetheart" i say and slap her ass playfully as she bend to pick up her scarf.

She shot me a scolding look before she stretched her hand to me "Could you atleast walk me to the door like a gentleman?"

I chuckled and stood up, the sheet that was covering ny body slid down. She looked at me before her eyes trailed down my body.

"Are you seriously walking me out naked? What if that stalkerish neighbor of yours is at the door and sees you like that!"

I scoffed "Fine" i look around for my underwear and pulled it on before following her to the living room.

I wrap my arms around her waist keeping her close as we walk to the door and her giggles echoing in the room.

But out of nowhere we hear another set of giggles, one that does not beling to Caroline or me. I pull her to my chest a little worried that someone might have barged in while we were busy in the bedroom.

Caroline's head snapped to look at me worried and i push her behind me as a way to protect her. I inch closer to where the noise was coming for and when i peek my head to look at the kitchen my worried expression changes to a happy one.

"It was about time!" a woman swuealed and ran to me in her high heels, weapping her arms around my neck. I wrap my arms tightly around her waist lifting her in the air then letting her back on the floor.

Clearing her throat, Caroline walks to where we were hugging. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Um yeah right, sorry love. Caroline this is Rebekah, my sister; Rebekah this is Caroline, my girlfriend" i explain and Caroline stretches her hand politely.

Rebekah looked at her a little weird bedore she launched herself at Caroline hugging her tight. "Caroline is a pleasure. It was about time Nik found a decent woman" she said and i rolled my eyes.

"Bekah please lets not start with that again okay?" i say already expecting what she was going to say but she bite her lip nodding, she knows when not to push my limits.

Caroline stood there akwardly as Rebekah let go of her still smiling. I look around the room missing someone. "Wheres Stefan?"

"Oh he is checking in in our hotel and dealing with all our lugage" she said dismissing it then looked at Caroline.

"So Caroline, how long have you two been together?" she said and Caroline looked at her blushing. "Like a week..." she said and Rebekah smiled.

"Im so happy for you Nik. Oh my God Caroline we should totally go shopping one day, then to the spa, and to a restaurant, and to a bar, and-"

"Bekah, calm down. You are acting as if we were getting married or something. this isnt that simple, our relationship is complicated..." I say glancing at Caroline which was looking back at me bitting her lip.

"What do you mean by 'complicated'?" she asked making air quotes. "How complicated? Please dont tell me you are into that swapping partner thing" she said with her eyes widened and I shook my head.

"No Bekah, Caroline is my..." i trail pff and Caroline finishes.

"Im Nik's student" she said and Rebekah's eyes grew larger.

"Perdon me? But Nik you said you got a job as a high school teacher" she said glaring at me.

"Yes i did. Caroline is in her senior year and im her history teacher" i say looking at Rebekah that look at me as if i was crazy.

"Nik dont you have enough problems already with the court? A teacher/student realtionship will only give them more reasons to make their desicion against you" she said and i look down at my feet.

Everything she is talking about is true, this relationship will only fuel them more. But i cant give up Caroline either, she is one of the best things that has happened to me and i cant be selfish, she has feelings too and she also has risk everything as well for us to be together.

"Why kind of problems is she talking about Nik?" Caroline ask looking at me and rebekah was about to speak when i shot her a death glare. If someone is telling Caroline about it, it'll be me and not my sister.

"Caroline..." i sigh and rub down my face as both women stare at me.

I open my mouth about to speak when my laptop makes a calling noise. I look at the way of the laptop and read the screen 'Hayley Mikaelson'

Great timing. Yeah right.

I walk to where my laptop was, completely ignoring the fact that Caroline and Rebekah were asking me questions about Hayley. The laptop stops and then my phone begins ringing. I go and pick it up.

"Hello?" i answered looking at both girls.

"Klaus its me, Hayley. You have to go to New York right now, Davina is in the hospital" she said through the line and my face fell.

"What?! What happened? Where are you?" i ask rushing to my room and getting dressed.

"Klaus we are in Europe, Elijah had a convention and i tag along..." she said and i swear that i felt steam coming out of my ears.

"What?! How could you be so inresponsible? Why didnt you told me?!"

"Because Davina offered herself to stay so i thought-why in hell am I apologizing to you?! I just call you because you are the closest Klaus. Fuck off" she said and hung up.

"Stupid bitch" i muttered as i stuff clothes into a bag.

From the bedroom door i hear someone clearing their throat. I turn back and see Caroline with her arms crossed over her chest frowning.

"Can someone explain me whats going on? Who the hell is Hayley or why are you going to New York all of a sudden like you do every weekend?" she asked tapping her foot and Rebekah looked between us.

"I think o should leave, you two need to talk. Call me when you get there, Nik" she said and left. When I hear the door close i sigh.

"Hayley is my ex-wife, Caroline. She is in Europe for a convention and left our daughter with a nanny and-"

"Wait! You have a daughter?!" she looked at me with a shock expression. Damn i screwed it all.

"Yes, as i was saying, she left her with her nanny and didnt told me she went to Europe because she didnt wabted to leave her with me. She has full custody of her, i can only see her on skype or when i visit her every weekend on their apartment in Nee York" i say running a hand through my hair before turning back to packing.

She looked at me for a while without saying anything and all this silence was worst than if she was screaming at me madly.

"Nik?" she asked quietly and i answer withouy looking at her "Yes?"

"Why didnt you said you have a daughter? You dont have any pictures of her around or anything that gives away that you are a dad"

"Because i dont like talking about it. I was afraid that this would be thw last drop to the already full glass that would ruin everything we have. I know being a parent is no where close in your mind, less if its someone else' s child. And well to the photographs, i keep them in my laptop and a few in that box" i point at the box by tge wi dow that held a few book and smaller boxes that kept the pictures safe.

"Im surprise you didnt found out earlier considering i have a photo of her on my desktop" i smile as i remember that moment. We were at the beach with Rebekah and Stefan in the summer a year ago then we webt to get some ice cream and she got chocolate ice cream all over her cute face. She is beautiful and im not saying because she is my baby girl bit because she truly is beautiful in every way.

I watch as Caroline plays with one of her curls nerviously as she always does when she is focused on something.

No words yet and i slung mg bag over my shoulder and grab my phone before going to exit my room when a hand comes to my chest to stop me.

"Im not mad at you Nik, i love you. And i would never leave tou becauae you have a daughter" she aaid and amiled at me which made my heart skip a beat. Is it even possible to love this girl more?

I smiled and leaned in to peck her lips briefly "Ill call you later, love" i whispere before i leave, i still have a long way to New York.

A/n:

hey so you finally know who Hayley is to Klaus. Also you met crazy Beks and soon you'll meet Klaus' daughter!

So next chapter Klaus will go see his baby girl in the hospital and what will Caroline be up to? Stay tune!

Follow me on tumblr! - paroma6 - To see pics of the characters and for spoilers!

•Paroma•


	13. Chapter 13

My Favorite Student

(Chapter 13)

[Nik's POV]

The last few hours have been the longest in my life. After i left my apartment i called Davina and she told me that my baby girl just had one of those god dammed virus.

I finally arriave to the hospital and went to the front desk asking for my daughter's room. The nurse sitting behind the front desk looked up at me from her papers and then down at her computer.

"Right, Mikaelson. She is in room 403B" she said politely and went back to her paperwork.

Rolling my eyes i take the elevator up to the second floor. Once the doors open i walk down the white hal until i meet with door 403B.

I put my hand on the knob then twisted it and pushed the door open. There in a hospital bed laid my baby girl with a cable conected to her vein.

Her head snapped a sshe heard the door open and her cute face lightend up.

"Daddy!" she squealed sitting up on the bed and Davina looked up from the book she was reading.

"Klaus, i didnt knew you were coming" she said a little confused but i raised an eyebrow at her.

"My daughter is in the hospital while her mother is in Europe. I wasnt going to stay home and expect you guys to keep me updated." i say a little too harshly making Davina roll her eyes.

"Whatever, if you think this will gain you any bonus point with 'them' then you are wrong." she said. She was a really close friend of Hayley's and she was very loyal; to the point that she ignored Hayley's irresponsability.

"I dont care what they say. The point is that im here and you can leave" i say and walk over to my baby girl to kiss her forehead. "How are you feeling sweetheart?"

"Im feeling a little better but my throat hurts" she says and touches her throat. Even sick she was a beautiful three year old. Her brunette curls and green eyes with a dimple smile would bring any man to their knees; just like she has me wrapped around her tiny finger.

"Very well" Davina says and stands up taking her book and her bag before going to my daughter's side kissing her cheek. "Get well Angeline" she says and looks up at me with a smirk.

Rolling my eyes i scoff "You know thats not her name Davina"

"Actually it is, well, her second name but i always liked it more than the one you gave her" she said and her smirk grew. This little bitch thought she could beat me that easy.

"I dont give a sh-" i was about to say until i felt someone tugging at my hand and i looked down to meet with my baby girl's eyes staring up at me. She knew me too well and knew when to make me stop.

"I dont like Angeline either" she said and smiled at me making me chuckle at her antics. Yeah, that girl had the Mikaelson gene.

Davina groaned annoyed and left the room; leaving us both alone. Finally, some alone time with my little princess.

\(• •)/

[Caroline's POV]

Its been two days since Nik left to New York to see his daughter and he had texted me earlier to meet him at his apartment because there was an important matter that we had to discuss.

That had been at 9:32 a.m. and it was 3:47 p.m. and i was already home. I havent seen him in a few days and an idea popped to my mind. He must be a little stressed by the latest events and he might need help releasing it all.

I search theough the back of my drawers looking for something i had bought with Elena once at Victoria's Secret. Yes, i bought a pair of sexy lingerine just in case.

Finally i pull out the very small items from my drawer and lock my bedroom door. After that i take off my shirt and jeans along with my boots and socks. I tip toed to the bathroom to take a quick shower to freshen up before wrapping myself in a towel.

I dry my whole body and threw the towel on the bed as i pick up the upper part of the lingerine to put it on then the lower part; it baby pink with delicate silver bows in the front part of the panties and between my breasts which gave me an innocent look but the lingerine was nothing like it.

Smiling at how well it still looked on me i go to the mirror and apply a soft layer of makeup but make it look natural, except for the firce red lipstick.

I pick up my black heels from the closet and put them on.

"Caroline Forbes you look ravishing" i say i examined my look on the mirror one last time. Nik was totally going to flip once he saw me looking like this.

Grabbing my long coat i lie the bow around my waist tightly; didnt wanted to give anyone a free show. I fix my curls a little, giving it a messy look.

Now I am ready and i cant wait to get to Nik's.

A few minutes later i find myself infront of Nik's door. How do i do this? Do i open the door and walk in just like that? Should i lean against the doorframe and look at him all flirty and sexy? Ugh im a mess!

So I do the only normal thing that comes to my mind. I knock on the door and open my coat exposing my beautiful lingerine waiting for my man to open the door.

Finally i hear the sound of the door knob turning and i look at the door excitedly but once the door opens my expressions falls. What the hell?!

"Who are you?!" my voice and a higher one said at the same time.

I quickly wrap the bow again around my waist trying to cover my too exposed body from the little girl who was gaping at me.

"Sweetheart what have i told you about opening the door to strang-" Nik said coming behind the girl and he gasped a she saw me and the very short amount of clothes i was wearing.

"C-Caroline...um this is Ciara, my daughter. Ciara this is Caroline, my girlfriend" he said looking at me and i blushed feeling too exposed for a second.

The girl, Ciara I think, stretched her hand towards me politely. "Hi!" she said excited and i shook her hand.

"How...polite" i managed to say and looked at Nik which only shrugged and let me in.

Ciara ran to the counter and sat on one of the stools as i enter the apartment.

She shot me a wide smile before she waved her hand infront of her telling me to come closer.

"Carolina stay for dinner" she said in her giggly voice and i chuckled.

"Its Caroline sweetheart, but um that depends on your dad..." i trail off looking at Nik. Today is clearly not a good day to stay here and specially if his daughter is here. I dont want to feel like an intruser in their quality time together.

"Ofcourse you can Caroline" he said and smiled at me before taking my hand and walking us to the counter where they have two plates of spaghetti and meatballs served.

"Sit, i'll get you a plate, love" he said and pecked my cheek as he walked over to the kitchen to serve me a plate too.

I pull out the stool and sit in the empty seat next to Ciara and she stares at me with a smile on her face which creeps me out a little.

"You are very pretty" she said and giggled before looking at his dad "Daddy, Carolina looks like the princess you draw me!" she tried to whisper but ended up saying out loud.

Nik chuckled slightly embarassed as he put the plate infront of me and i raised an eyebrow at him trying to hold back a smile "Is that true Nik?"

He smirked and sat infront of both of us and shrugged "She might have a tiny ressemblance to you" he said and took a forkful of spagetti.

I giggle and turned to Ciara to start small talk, after all, if im dating her daddy i atleast should start to get to know her.

"So Ciara, how long will you be staying with your dad?" i ask truly curious and she scrunched her nose thinking.

"Until mommy and daddy come back from Europe" she said and took another bite of her spagetti.

My eyes widen slightly and i turn to look at Nik who is looking down at his plate frowning as he moved his food on the plate from side to side.

He doesnt says anything and now i'm truly confused so i ask Ciara again "Daddy?" i asked confused and she nodded.

"Yep. I have two daddies" she said as she showed me two fingers then pointed at Nik. "This daddy and my unc-" Nik cut her off.

"Eat your meatballs Angelina" he said in a firm voice than even made me sit straight.

Angelina? Was that Ciara's second name or something? All i know is that she looked at him then down at her plate and started eating her meatballs.

I look between them and thats the cue that this conversation is over.

Half an hour later Ciara gets off her seat and tugs at my hand "Carolina come, i wanna show you my room!" she said and pulled me to her bedroom.

So this was the extra door that was on the hall, well that explains.

She opens the door and pulls me into the pink room. It had a princess theme with baby pink on the walls, a purple castle drawn on the wall, and white puffy clouds. This sure was Nik's making and im seriously falling in love with this room.

"Oh my God its beautiful, did your dad draw it?" i look at Ciara as she jumps on the bed nodding, her piggy tails bobbing up and down.

"Yes! He also painted my other room! It purple and has a tower with Rapunzel and her loooooong hair. Oh and prince charming too!"she swuealed excited and jump down the bed running to where her small yellow toy box with hearts.

"Wow he is very talented" i say and sit on the floor next to where she was taking out her dolls.

"Yes he is! He draws to me all the time!" she said and gave me a doll with a blue dress "That one is Cinderella and this one is Rapunzel" she said showing me a doll with a purple dress.

"Okay, so are your mommy and daddy on vacation?" i try again, i cant help it, im a curious girl!

"Nop, daddy has a work thingy and mommy is always with daddy" she said as she waved the doll as if she was walking or something.

"Oh, then why didnt you stayed with your other daddy?" i ask and she shrugs her little shoulders.

"I dont know, mommy tells me to stay with my evil nanny" she said and i hold back a giggle.

"Evil nanny? Why do you call her that?"

"Because she is evil! She doesnt let me eat ice cream or finger paint! She is the villain. And she calls me Angeline and thats not my name!" she said crossing her arms over her chest pouting which made me laugh.

"Angeline is a pretty name" i say shrugging but she shook her head "But i dont like it" she said frowning.

"Okay okay" i say Laughing and we continue to play dolls for a while until i check my phone and its 7:15 p.m.

"Sorry Ciara but i have to go" i say to her and she slumps her shoulders "Okay, but will you come tomorrow to play with me?" she asked hopefully and i couldnt say no to her.

"Ofcourse sweetheart" i say and kissed her forehead "Bye" i wave at her abd she waves back at me.

I close her bedroom door after me and go to the living to find Nik.

"Im leaving, Nik" i say softly and he sats up on the couch, apparently he was asleep.

He stands up and walks to me before cupping my cheek and leaning in for a kiss and i kiss him back running my hand through his hair. Once we pull away i stroke his cheek before i murmured "Are you okay?"

He sighed and leaned his forehead against mine "You werent supposed to know about her 'two daddies'" he said in a mocking tone.

"Yeah about that, is it true? That her other daddy is her..." i trail off waiting for him to answer my sentence and confirm that i had heard correctly before.

"My brother. Hayley is married to my brother Elijah" he said and sighed as if he was letting out a weight from his shoulders.

"Ohh thats a bummer..." i mutter and he runs a hand through his hair.

"I-I caught the two of them together" he said looking away ashamed. Why?

"What? H-how?" my mouth sure is nosey today.

He took a deep breath as if it pained him to just think about it abd i looked at him waiting for an answer.

"I was still in college and i had a free period that day so i thought why not go home and spend some alone time with my wife. Ciara was just one year old and she was at day care while Hayley worked and i study so there was no one home except her. But apparently i wasnt the only one who had the same idea to go see Hayley. When i arraived home i saw Elijah's car parked infront of our home and i was worried that something bad had happened because he was supposed to be at work. When i entered i saw them, kissing and-and touching in the couch." he looked at me and i knew i was asking too much.

"So i stormed out of that place and booked a hotel room to spend the night because i couldnt be in the same room as that bitch. Then a few weeks later we sign the divorce papers and went to court for Ciara's custody. It turns out that Hayley made me look as the irresponsable adult because i 'abandoned' her the day i caught her and Elijah and the judge thought that she would be better with Hayley because she had a stable home and a job unlike me but i had money she didnt knew about but the judge still gave her full custody."

"Nik thats a pathetic excuse that judge used. You are her father after all and you have the right to spend time with your daughter unlike this stupid agreement you two have that you have to drive every weekend to New York!" i sighed and looked at him "That judge is nuts"

"No, that judge was bought or influenced" he said with his hands tugged deep into his pockets.

"What?" i gasped quietly and he nodded "My brother Elijah is a lawyer and he is friends with the judge, im sure that Elijah influenced the judge for him to be on Hayley's favor"

A/n:

Update! Sorry for the long wait, anyway heres a long chapter to make it up. Now you know why Hayley is still a Mikaelson and you met little Ciara!

Please leave a review and follow and favorite the story! Did you liked the chapter? What do you think about Hayley and Elijah?

️Happy Holidays! ️

•Paroma•


	14. Chapter 14

My Favorite Student

(Chapter 14)

[Caroline's POV]

Since yesterday all I could think about was what Nik had told me about Ciara's mother and his brother. How could his own brother get into bed with his brother's wife?!

"Care? Care? What fo you think? Are you even listening to me?" Elena said with her hands on her hips and looking away from her locker's mirror to me.

Rubbing my face i nod "Ofcourse im listening, you should totally do that" i say without thinking and Elena notices it.

"Oh so i should dye my hair blue and get a tatto on my chest?" she said and my eyes widened. Did i agreed to that?!

"No no no, ofcourse not! Your skin is flawless and your hair is perfect brown"

"I know that, i just wanted to confirm that you were not listening to me!" she said; talking about modest...

"Okay okay im sorry, what was it that you were asking me?" i try again and she sighs pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I was talking about the party-" "Carolina!" a squealing voice cut Elena off and she groaned "Seriously?!" she said pissed off and confused as a little brunette girl launched herself at me.

"Hey there" i say as i hug her back "Its Caroline, by the way" i corrected her and she giggled covering her mouth.

"I know but you make a funny face when i call you that" she said and Elena cleared her throat.

"Sorry to interrupt this-akward-moment but who the hell is she?" she said pointing at Ciara and i blurt.

"She is Nik's daughter" What?! Did i just told her that?! Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God.

"Who is Nik?" she asked with her arms crossed over her chest and raising an eyebrow at me.

"Nik is my daddy" Ciara said holding the hem of her pink shirt and twirling around like a princess. "My name is Ciara" she said stretching her hand towards Elena and Elena shook it slightly.

"Yeah whatever" she muttered and glared at me "Is this 'Nik' the reason why you have been ditching us lately? Hence why in hell is his daughter at school?"

"Elena-" i tried to explain but a voice interrupted us.

"Ciara what did i told you about wandering off like that" Klaus scolded his daughter as he made his way over to us and i could feel myself panicking already.

"Im sorry daddy..." she said with her head looking down and went to take his father's hand.

"Sorry that she was bothering you. Have a good day Miss Gilbert, Miss Forbes" he nodded politely at both girls but his eyes lingered a few more seconds on me before Ciara tugged his hand.

"Daddy where is your classroom?" she said already bored of our talk.

"Down the hall sweetheart" he said before they walk to the classroom and Elena and I were alone again.

"Oh. My. God" was all she said as she stare at me with widened eyes. "Mr. Mikaelson's kid is too fond of you Caroline...is there something you would like to tell your best friend? The one that has always been there for you? The one that always lets you know first?" she said tapping her foot annoyed and i giver her a weak smile.

"No" i reply and leave the lockers' area as fast as possible to my Calculus classroom.

"This is not over yet" Elena said with her narrowed eyes before slamming her locker door shut and walking away.

•~•~•~•~•~•

All day i have been imagining what will happen once i crossed Nik's classroom door and all kind of scenarios crossed my mind. But Elena also crossed my mind and i was scare of her reaction. What will she say or do now that she has find out about our secret?

"Caroline?" a voice startled me and i looked down at Ciara that smiled up at me "Can i sit with you?" she asked with her puppy face and i smiled.

"If its okay with Mr. Mikaelson then yes" i say and she burst out laughing.

"You call my daddy Mr. Mikaelson? That is so funny" she said and went to ask her dad which made him sighed before he nodded giving her permission.

"He said yes!" she said and pulled his dad's chair over to my desk and sat there next to me.

Nik was leaning against the chalkboard since his daughter had borrowed his chair.

"So to begin the class with i want to know if there are any questions about your group assigment?" he said and i gasped. Shit i forgot about that, im suppose to work that asshole Tyler.

A girl named Claire rose her hand and Klaus nodded at her to speak out loud.

"Why is there a little girl sitting there?" she said pointing her thumb at Ciara which looked at the girl offended.

"I am not a little girl, I'll be 4 in a month!" she said holding up four fingers making the whola class laugh.

"Ciara" Klaus said glaring at her and she sighed nodding. Their connection was amazing, she knows exactly what he means by just saying her name and vice versa.

"That is off topic Miss Stevens but to answer your answer your question, Ciara is my daughter and i have no one to take care of her so i had to bring her to work. Now back to the group assigment, any doubts?"

Everyone shook their heads and began talking amongst themselves before Klaus wrote on the board the pages we had to read.

Ciara was engrossed painting on some coloring book she had pulled out of her backpack and i take out my history textbook.

"I cant believe you!" i hear someone whispering on my ear. Elena.

"Elena i am trying to concentrate here so could you please stop talking?" i say annoyed but she kept poking my shoulder.

"So it is true?" she kept insisting "You and Mr. Mikaelson sleeping around? Are you really that screwed on this class that you have to ruin your good girl facade?" she said in my ear and i swing around in my seat to glare at her.

"Shut the fuck up!" i scream at her face which only made her smirk wider:

"Miss Forbes, see you in detention" Klaus scolded me. Seriously?! This bitch is calling shit on me and i am the one to get detention?!

"Whatever" i muttered scribbling on my book.

"Who knows, maybe Mr. Hottie will bend you over his desk and teach you how to behave..." she said in my ear and with that I grabbed my things and stormed out of the classroom.

Ciara lifted her head from her coloring book after i left and looked back at Elena. "You are mean"

"And you are a pipsqueak"Elena said before leaning back on her chair twirling her red pen in her right hand.

•~•~•~•~•~•

I've been crying my eyes out for the last 30 minutes in the school bathroom. I locked myself in one of the cubicles and sat agaianst the wall.

How could she have done that to me? I know she sometimes acts too dramatic and all that but what she did today...is far away from forgiveness.

The sound of my phone receiving a message echoed in the empty bathroom, i pull it out of my back pocket and unlocked the screen.

'Caroline where are you?!' -K

'Come back to the classroom' -K

'Tell me where you are' -K

'Please Caroline dont ignore me, what happened?' -K

Reading through the texts i wipe the tears that were on my cheeks and types a quick response.

'We need to talk. She knows' -C

A/N:

So this is chapter 14. Any thoughts? What do you think of Elena's bitchy actitude? Do you think she'll tell their secret?

Review and Follow!

•Paroma•


	15. Chapter 15

My Favorite Student

(Chapter 15)

[Nik's POV]

'We need to talk. She knows' -C

When i read the text Caroline had send me I felt the air leaving my lungs and i could no longer breath. She knows? Who is SHE?!

"Daddy whats wrong?" Ciara said as she moved back next to me with the chair she had borrowed at the beginning of the class.

"Nothing sweetheart" i said letting out sigh, placing both of my elbows on my desk and clasping my hands infront of my mouth.

The bell rung and everyone left the classroom as if there wasnt a care in the world except for one student. She looked at me with a smirk plastered on her face and winked my way before exiting the classroom; Elena Gilbert.

When i hearf the sound of the door closing, i let my head fall on the desk with my hands infront of me. What was i suppose to do now?

Then all my thoughts fly out of the window when i feel a pair of delicate hands running through my hair. Ciara. My baby girl sure knew how to cheer me up.

So i let her hands run through my hair massaging my skull, although her hands felt different. Somehow they felt bigger and, where those fake nails i felt?

I shoot up my and realization hit me. It was not Ciara, it was Jenna. My eyes burned into hers' as she just stood there pretending to be all innocent.

"Oh, sorry to bother you Nik. I just saw your little sister running down the hall and i thought maybe we could talk" she said sitting on the edge of my desk.

I roll my eyes at her comment about Ciara being my sister and glare at her "Ciara is my daughter, Miss Sommers, when i said i had a younger sister i meant by two or three years" i say slightly annoyed and began putting away my stuff.

Her hand reach out to grasp my forearm and i raise an eyebrow at her "Miss Sommers i need to get my things so i can go out to look for my daughter"

"Is that really why you are in a rush? Because i'm the principal here and i hear rumors Mr. Mikaelson, rumors that i dont like much" she said crossing her arms over her chest and I knew right here who was the SHE Caroline was talking about, it was Jenna.

"Really?" i say almost as a whisper not knowing what to say or do next? Should i confess all of the truth and accept my fate or should i deny it all?

"Mjm" she hummed and moved her fingers up the skin of my forearm that was exposed. After Caroline had left i was so worried about her that i was starting to get sweaty and pulled my sleeves up to my elbows.

She looked up at me from her eye lashes and leaned forward to whisper something in my ear "All im asking is for a simple, quiet dinner at my place and then i'll will keep your dirty secret"

I looked up at her and she grinned "Although i actually get quiet turned on by imagining the idea of been into that kind lf relationship" she added and i shook my head in disgust.

"How do you dare sabotage me and then say something as unprofessional as that" i say standing up from my desk, banging my fists into it.

She laughed, she actually laughed and took my arm "Awww do be ashame now, after all, by the way i've seen the two of you you are very familiar with each other so dont act all innocent on me Mr. Mikaelson"

"Out if my classroom Miss Sommers" i say firmly but she rolled her eyes and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper from my desk then wrote down on it before placing it agaisnt my chest and walking out.

' 4520 South West Avenue Apt. 101B

7 p.m. sharp, dont be late xoxo '

"Dammit" i mutter as i run a hand through my already messy curls and sit back on my chair contemplating wether to go or not.

~•~•~•~•~•~

[Caroline's POV]

Twenty minutes after the bell rung i made sure that the hallways were empty before i made my escape.

But as i was about to walk through those doors my phone vibrated with a message. Oh God.

'I know, dont worry, I've got it under control. I'll tell you everything about it tomorrow morning. Please get to my classroom before the bell rings so we can talk' -K

Under control? How? Its impossible, Elena didnt looked as if she could be easily manipulated but i have to trust him. If he says he's got it under control then he does.

Sighning i close my eyes briefly and let out a long breath. I could already feel myself relax and my muscles easing from all that tensing before a voice startled me.

"Caroline Forbes cutting class. Well i wouldn't have believed that if i wasn't seeing it with my own eyes" the man said as he leaned against the lockers.

"Tyler what do you want? I'm not feeling very well and I want to go home so please don't bother me" i say as i walk through the doors out of the school but he caught up to me and grabbed my arm.

"Woah woah woah hold it there. Why are you avoiding me all the time Caroline? We've been friends since i have memory and we've even been more than that..." he trailed off as his fingers ghosted from my arm to my waist but i took a step back.

"Dont" i warned him but he smirked "Tyler I'm serious, back off or I'll swear I'll scream something that you wont like"

"Like what? That I'm trying to rape you? That I'm stalking you? That i make you feel uncomfortable? Lame, just like you" he said and stood infront of me, looking at me straight in the eyes "Care we both know you still have feelings for me and you are one fine girl but if you keep up woth the denial there will never be an 'us'" he said and took my hand.

"I do NOT have feelings for you anymore Tyler and you know perfectly my reasons behind that. Dont touch me, dont speak to me, dont even look at me!"

"Sorry not sorry Care but we still have a project to do together and i doubt that we can do it without seeing or talking to each other" he said smirking my way and i rolled my eyes.

"Whatever Tyler, we'll meet up in the library after school one hour to get our job done and then no interaction outside of that, okay? Good" i say and turned to leave but he jogged infront of me and looked at me as if i had grown a second head.

"Excuse me darling but since when do you make the desicions in this relationship? Last time i remember i was the one who boss you around" he said pleased that he had said that.

Half of that may have been true; well, a little more than half but the point is that im not that girl anymore and i will prove that to him.

"That may have been in the past but now im no longer that stupid girl that fell in 'love' with a douchebag. We are meeting in public places and nothing less so is either that or a 0 in Mr. Mikaelson's class. Your choice" i say crossing my arms feeling confident for standing up for myself but at the same time i felt frightend, frightend of his reaction.

"Okay Care but remember this, there wont always be someone out there to safe your pretty ass darling. One day, i will break you so badly and you'll be a lost cause. Ah, and Caroline? I still havent forget springbreak so dont tempt me" he said and walked back into the school leaving me there staring at the floor.

He still remembered ; now i was really screwed. If i wanted to show Tyler that i had change i must be careful, otherwise he'll use what happened back on springbreak against me.

A/N:

Update! So what do you guya think? Comments? What do you think about Jenna? If Elena is the one that knows Klaus and Caroline's secret, what other secret does Jenna knows? What happened to Caroline on springbreak? Write your answers on REVIEW!

•Paroma•


	16. Chapter 16

My Favorite Student

(Chapter 16)

[Caroline's POV]

Last Springbreak

This year we all decided to hang out in Elena's lake house. Tyler, Matt, Damon, Stefan-Damon's younger brother-, Elena, Bonnie, and I agreed to meet there ant then later that night head out to a party nearby.

Us girls stayed in the same room and the guys separate into two groups because apperantly Damon and Tyler didnt get along very well.

"I dont know what to wear to the party, do you think this dress looks good?" Elena asked as she looked at herself in the mirror. She had tried on a metallic purple tight dress that hugged her body perfectly, wore black heels, and had straightend her hair more than usual.

"Wow Elena we are going to a party in the WOODS, not to a club. You are going to fall in those things once you step on the dirt" i say as i put on my jean jacket over my midthigh yellow dress. It was a simple dress that moved freely and wore my white converses.

She scoffed as if i had offended her and took off her heels "Oh so how do you expect me to dress to a party? Like you? P-lease Caroline, look at yourself, no wonder Tyler hasnt made a move on you" she said as she picked up a pair of short shorts along with a red tanktop and then put on her leather jacket "Do you like it? Damon gave it to me for my birthday" she said looking at herself in the mirror.

Did she just said what i think she said? Is it the way i dress the reason Tyler hasnt make a move on me?

"I dont look that bad Elena, my outfit its actually pretty cute-" she cut me off and pointed a finger at me.

"There. Right there is the problem. Your outfit screams cute girl, not sexy woman!" she said as if stating the obvious. She took a deep breath and walk closer to me grabbing my shoulders "Care we have been best friends since forever ans i care about you, so since im such i good friend i will lend you some of my clothes and do your makeup!" she said excited and went to her suitcase.

I looked at Bonnie which gave me a sad smile and mouthed an 'Im sorry' before i walked to Elena so she could 'help' me.

The guys were already in the living room waiting for us and clearly Damon had already given each atleast two beers. About half an hour later we come out of our room and into the living room.

"We are ready" said Elena as she looped an arm around Damon's and turned to look at me and winked.

Bonnie patted me on the back and followed Matt and Stefan. Tyler looked at me with widened eyes, was he surprised to see me like this? Did he not liked what i had done to myself? ir better yet, what Elena had done to me?

I was wearing a pair of pink short shorts that were like half an inch longer than Elena's but i could still feel the cold breeze hitting my ass cheeks, a white tanktop that exposed my cleavage and my jean jacket.

"Woah Care you look, you look hot" he said and i could hear his tone changing and his eyes turning lustful? I think i am starting to regret it.

He smirked my way and came closer "We should head to the party, Care" he said offering me his arm and i took it following him outside where everyone was waiting for us in the car.

"Oh my God this party is awesome!" said Bonnie excited as she dragged Stefan along with her "Hurry up Stefan, I'm in need of a beer!"

"Okay okay" he said huffing and following her.

Tyler looked around and smirked before he tugged at my hand and pointed his head to the woods. I look between him and the woods that were barely lit by a few paper lamps.

"Cmon Care or are you scare of the big bad wolf?" he said with a smug smile, his lips moving next to my ear "You dont have to be afraid of me"

My breath hitches on my throat and i swirl my head to look at him "What are you even talking about?!"

"God Caroline you sure know how to ruin the mood" he said before he smiled widely and i raise an eyebrow at him "What?" i snapped and he begins laughing.

"You were so distracted that you didnt even noticed us moving" he said and i look around. Tall trees surrounding us and the only light were the stars above us.

"Tyler why did you brought me here?" i asked, my voice coming out more like a whisper.

"Isnt it obvious? I like you Caroline and dont tell me that you didnt dressed like that to gain my attention so now you have it" he said moving closer until he grasp my chin and began stroking my hair.

"T-Tyler it was a misunderstanding, i was trying to look pretty but i didnt wanted this to happen" i say as i stretched my arms motioning to my surroundings.

He scoffed loudly and rolled his eyes "You know something? Elena is right. You really are an inmature girl craving attention. I dont know why i waste my time after you when any girl would be begging to be in your position-"

I slapped him hard across his face not letting him finish his sentence. How dare he says something like this?!

"I fucking hate you! Get away from me and leave me the fuck alone!" i shouted at him as the tears threatend to fall down my cheeks but he just laughed

"Pathetic. But dont worry, one day Caroline, one day you'll be mine" he said before he began walking away.

•~•~•~•~•~•

[Third POV]

The last bell ring loud and all the students left the building like animals making their way home.

Klaus took a hold of his daughter's hand, after he had found her in the teacher's lounge with her hands on the cookie jar, and made his way to one of the benches on the patio.

Ciara ran in circles with her doll dangling from her hand "Daddy look at me!" she said as she kept going on circles and Klaus couldnt held the smile that crept to his lips.

It have been a tough day and yet his baby girl brought a real smile to his lips.

"Watch out princess or you'll get dizzy and fall" he said and she nodded.

Klaus smiled then pulled out his cellphone dialing Caroline's number.

One ring, two rings, three rings, four rings, five rings...

"Hello?" a quiet voice answer but you could clearly know that she had cried, that she crying.

"Caroline are you alright?" he asked as he looked around to watch from anyone eavesdropping on his conversation.

"Yeah yeah im fine, what do you want Klaus?" she sniffling and wipping her nose.

Klaus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "Caroline, Jenna told me to go to her house for dinner and she wont tell anyone about us"

"What?! The principal knows about us too?!" she shouted and ran a hand through her hair nerviously.

"What do you mean by 'too'? Wasnt she who you said that knew about us?" Klaus as he looked around not knowing what to think. So now besides Jenna, someone else knew what they had.

"Klaus i was talking about Elena! She is the one that knows and apperantly so does Miss Sommers. God!" she groaned loudly and Klaus ran a hand through his curls.

"Okay then, we'll bribe Elena keeping the secret. I-I can give her extra credit or even help her pass the class" he said looking down, feeling ashamed of the teacher he had become.

"Klaus no, dont do that. I'll talk to her and try to work things out with her before we do anything, okay?" she asled hopefully and Klaus nodded.

"Okay sweetheart, i'll go to Jenna's later today and try to talk things with her. I'll leave Ciara with Bekah at the hotel"

"Mjm" she said and bite her nails nerviously "Okay, be careful klaus. And, I love you" she whispered and he smiled slightly at her words.

"Love you too sweetheart, I'll call you after i leave Jenna's house" he said and Caroline nodded "Okay, bye baby" she said before hanging up.

By 6 pm Klaus was out of the shower getting dressed in a simple Henley and jeans. He grabbed his phone checking for any new messages but there were none so he slid it back into his pocket.

Klaus moved to the kitchen and opened the fridge taking out a beer and opening the cap and taking a large gulp.

He finished his beer and toss it to the trash can before grabbing his keys and the piece of paper with Jenna's address.

After a 30 minutes drive he finally arraived to her apartment building and made his way through the lobby into the elevator.

He pressed the second floor button and the elevator ding once he reached the right floor. He took out his phone and turned it off and placed it on his back pocket; making his way out of the elevator he spotted her apartment, the first one to the right.

Klaus knocked twice before the door flew open and a very happy Jenna popped her head out.

"Nik you are early" she said and Klaus checked his watch "Miss Sommers its 6:54 pm" he said with a raising eyebrow.

She giggled "Right oops!" she said and opened tge door wider for him. The apartment was a little bigger that his own and way more sofisticated than his'.

"What do you think? Nice?" she asked as her eyes were trained on me.

"Yeah, pretty nice" he said briefly and cleared his throat "So about earlier, Jenna you cant say anything about-"

"Ah ah ah, first we must have dinner and then we'll talk about that" she said cutti g me off and then grabbing my arm pulling me into the dinning room.

A few minutes later she came back with a bowl of pasta and sat next to him with a beaming smile.

"Nik i must say that i was shocked to the bones when i heard the news. I never pictured you as gay-"

Klaus almost choked on his drink when he heard her comment "What?! Jenna i am not gay!"

Her eyes widened "What? But-but the kids-"

"You mean that you blackmailed me because of a stupid rumor you heard from your student?!" he said standing up from the table.

She shot up from her seat "Nik im sorry, please calm down i-i didnt know. Besides, if it wasnt that, why were you on the edge when i told you i knew your secret?" she asked with her arma crossed over her chest and looking at him.

"My private life is none of your buisness Miss Sommers so if you excuse me, i need to head back home to my daughter" Klaus said before he stormed out of her apartment.

"Nik wait!" Jenna called out and went to the door "Nik!"

•~•~•~•~•

"Do you have my bag baby?" the woman asked as she looked at her boyfriend.

"Yes sweetheart" he said and pecked her lips "Did you called Niklaus to tell him about our arrival?"

"I tried calling him but looks like he has his phone turned off" the woman said glancing at her phone "I'll try calling him again on our way"

"Okay" he said and took her hand as they walked to the taxi. The driver opened the trunk and the man loaded their suitcases into it before closing it.

He opena the backseat door and sat next to his girlfriend taking her hand. The woman smiled and brought his knuckles to her lips "Elijah I cant wait to see my baby girl" the woman said looking into Elijah's eyes.

"Neither can I, Hayley" he said and brought her face to his' to kiss her red lips before the cab drove away.

A/N:

Sorry for the late update but you got a long chapter! So guess who is coming to visit Klaus. What about Jenna's 'secret' about Klaus been gay? lol

What about the first part of what happened back at Springbreak?

So mych happening and it will get better soon! So until next update. Hopefully it wont take as long as this one!

Review!

•Paroma•


End file.
